


The Guard of Many

by chefmilo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Awkward Blow Jobs, Awkward Boners, Bad Cooking, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Bodyguard, Bodyguard Romance, Bonding, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Caring Crowley (Supernatural), Clothed Sex, Cockblocking, Comfort, Coming In Pants, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Falling In Love, Fear, Finger Sucking, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Identity Reveal, Kitchen Sex, Laughter, Lies, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Violence, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Nightmares, Omorashi, Orgasm Delay, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Past Violence, Praise Kink, Protective Crowley (Supernatural), Public Blow Jobs, Recovered Memories, Repressed Memories, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Self-Discovery, Seraphim, Sharing a Bed, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sleeping Together, Smut, Spitroasting, Supernatural Hunters, Tags Are Hard, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Sam Winchester, Trauma, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, Watersports, Wetting, Wing Kink, Wings, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chefmilo/pseuds/chefmilo
Summary: Skaars, a creature with massive flaming wings, an echoing snarl and fangs sharper than a vampire, has been looking for a place to fit in his entire life. What he can remember of it at least. He's tried humans, hunters, monsters, but none of them want him. He looks to the last being he can think of. The King of Hell. It works much better than he could have ever imagined.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Crowley (Supernatural)/Original Male Character(s), Crowley (Supernatural)/Sam Winchester, Crowley/Original Male Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	1. Hello, Your Majesty. It Is An Honor To Meet You.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

“Crowley, sir?”  
The court of demons standing around the throne at the back of the room all looked up to see who had interrupted them, frowning when they saw who it was. Sitting at the throne was Crowley. A demon himself, the boss of every other on earth, in hell and wherever else they managed to wind up, but most importantly, he was the King of Hell. He glanced up from the contract he was studying to join the gaze of the rest of the court. “Yes?”

The demon who had interrupted was currently wearing the body of a particularly pudgy, unshaven ginger man who looked as though he had been sleeping in a gutter for at least half of his life. Odds are he probably had. Lower ranking demons such as this one were typically terrible at picking out strong, intimidating looking meat suits. And this one didn’t even have the courtise to clean it up and wear it with confidence. He stood in the middle of the room wringing his hands and looking at everyone except Crowley, who’s question he had failed to answer for a good 15 seconds. If demons could sweat he would probably be dripping with it. 

“Out with it!” Crowley ordered.

The demon flinched. “There is a man here to see you, sir,” He squeaked.

Crowley sighed. “There are a lot of men who come here to see me, Charles. Tell him to make an appointment like the rest of them and let me know when something a little more interesting happens.” He turned back to his paperwork waving a hand to dismiss the demon.

“H-he’s not one of ours, sir, and he seems… strange.”

Crowley rolled his eyes, not looking up from the contract. “How very descriptive.”

“Please, sir!” Charles said, desperately, drawing the attention of Crowley and the rest of the court once again. “He’s been here for three hours refusing to leave until he gets to speak with you. The others said we should just kill him, but when we tried he managed to-” He swallowed hard. “Incapacitate them.” Charles was breathing hard when he finished

“Did he kill them?”.

Charles hesitated. “No my lord, but he did manage to take off enough limbs to make them relatively ineffective as demons. Or humans for that matter.” 

Crowley rubbed a hand over his face and sighed. “Fine. Bring him in.” The demon court walked to the sides of the room, getting into position for the meeting.

Charles nodded, clearly relieved, walking out of the room and returning less than a minute later leading a young man, no older than 28, flanked by two demons. Two broadswords were strapped to the man's back and he wore a tight black tank top that appeared to be lightly armored like something you would expect to see in a fantasy novel. He looked around the room calmly as they entered, holding his head high and completely ignoring the numerous threats that surrounded him. When he met Crowley’s gaze he fell into a deep bow. “Hello, Your Majesty. It is an honor to meet you.”

Crowley frowned, surveying his new guest. “Hm. My servant was correct. You are no demon.”

The man gave a tight lipped smile. “No, my lord. Definitely not a demon.” 

“Human then?”

His smile grew slightly. “Take no offense, my lord, but most humans would not willingly try to meet the King of Hell. Nor manage to incapacitate,” he smirked over at Charles as he spoke, “two of his demons.” Charles stared at the new arrival in horror.

Crowley’s frown deepened. “Then what exactly are you?”

“Would you like the honest answer?”

Crowley looked a little perturbed that he had to even dignify that with a response, but nodded nonetheless.

The man's lips split into a full fledged grin, showing off a pair of sharp looking fangs. “I haven’t the faintest”

Crowley leaned forward in his throne, resting his head on intertwined fingers. “Well then. What does a, whatever you are, want from me?”

He bowed again. “I would like to offer my services, my lord.”

“Your.. services? And what would those be”

The fanged man dipped his head respectfully. “I would like to act as your personal bodyguard, my lord.”

Crowley huffed out a laugh. “What’s your name?”

“Skaars, my lord.”  
Crowley stood, stalking closer to his guest. “Well, Skaars, I must say I’m flattered by your offer, but I’m going to have to decline. You see, I am a demon. The King of Hell no less, I don’t believe there is anything you can offer me here. So I’ll let my demons see you on your way.” He turned away and began to walk back to his throne.

The demons took Skaars by the arms and moved to lead him out, but he resisted their grips. “Are you sure about that, Your Majesty?”

Crowley turned back to the man and raised an eyebrow.

“Are you telling me there has never been a time where having someone beside you at all times would have been helpful?” Skaars gave Crowley a significant look. “I heard that you were held by the witch Rowena for a short time, is that correct?” Crowley’s silence answered him well enough, “If there had been a guard with you at the time that may not have happened.”

Crowley glanced around at the demons in the room, as though considering whether or not to admit his weakness in front of them. Finally he turned back to Skaars and threw his hands up in mock surrender “Alright, you’ve got me. But now the question remains, why should I choose you over any of my other loyal subjects?” 

Skaars smirked. “I have things they don’t.”  
“You have a set of fangs. Any of my demons could throw a man against a wall with his mind and have his throat ripped out a second later.” The demons who held Skaars stood a little straighter and shook him slightly in their grips, pleased by their king’s praise. _Morons,_ Crowley thought.

“I wasn’t referring to my teeth, Your Majesty.”

“Then what were you referring to?”

“Well first of all, I have a very strong sense of hearing and smell. Just to demonstrate, I can tell that you've had approximately 13 individuals come through here. Most were demons, but I believe there were also 2 humans and a vampire. You also have,” Skaars paused, listening carefully, “2, no 3, demons standing guard at the door in case I end up being more of a problem than you expect.”

“Impressive,” Crowley mused, “what the hunters wouldn’t give to have you on their side.”

Skaars barked a laugh. “Oh I already tried that route, my lord. The hunters could have easily had me on their side 5 years ago when I was a bit more compliant, but after being nearly slaughtered by every hunter I met I decided to try other avenues. Most hunters don’t want a, using their word here, ‘monster’ working with them.” 

Crowley looked amused and Skaars couldn’t help glaring. “Don't underestimate me, Your Majesty.”

“Oh?” Crowley asked, smirking down at his guest. 

Crowley hadn’t expected much from taunting his guest, but he was certainly interested when Skaars smirked back at him before turning on the tall, nerdy looking demon that stood on his left and had been toying with Skarrs’ pockets for the last few minutes and let out a ferocious growl. The demons on either side of Skaars jumped and grabbed his arms tightly in an attempt to hold him down. Skaars bared his teeth, purposefully meeting the eyes of everyone in the room and continued to growl loudly, a sound more akin to something one would hear from a lion than a mostly human looking creature. It seemed almost like it came from many different voices at once and echoed through the ears of everyone who heard it. Demons around the room stepped forward to assist, but Crowley held a hand up to stop them, watching in fascination. Skaars managed to get a few steps forward, snapping and snarling at a terrified Charles before Crowley finally stepped in. He no more had to raise his hand before Skaars relaxed in the demon's grip allowing them to force him to his knees and fell silent aside from his slightly labored breathing.

Crowley smiled down at what was looking to be his newest ally. “Anything else to show me, darling?”

Skaars blinked, momentarily thrown off by the pet name before remembering what he had heard about Crowley’s generally flirtatious demeanor and smiled back at Crowley. “Just one more thing, my lord. But before I demonstrate do you think you could ask your demons to step back? I would rather not weaken any more of your ranks.”

Crowley waved a hand at the demons who reluctantly stepped back. Skaars rose to his feet, took a step away from Crowley and taking a slow deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment before finally opening them and winking at the King. With that and a loud whooshing sound two enormous wings sprouted from Skaars’ back. The demons in the room gasped and stepped farther away, whispering to each other. Skaars heard the word “angel” tossed around and barely managed to resist the urge to scoff, not wanting to ruin his performance. Which seemed to be going quite well. Even Crowley managed to look impressed. Each feather on Skaars’ wings were made from an individual lick of flame and filled the room with a warm bright light. Skaars stretched his wings, the tips brushing the low ceilinged room. Fully stretched his wings probably reached about 12 feet across. Slowly he allowed them to relax, flicking them a few times, sending a cascade of sparks falling to the ground before finally standing completely still and smiling. “It's been a long time since I’ve been able to let them out.”

“Well,” Crowley said before walking back to his throne and lounging back into it, “I believe that settles it then.” 

Skaars waited a few moments before realizing that Crowley did not intend to continue. “My lord?”

Crowley gestured to the space behind and to the left of his throne. “This shall be your post unless I tell you otherwise.”

Skaars blinked, surprised. If he was being honest with himself, he hadn't been sure Crowley would accept him, but now here he was about to become the personal bodyguard for the King of Hell. Up until this point Skaars had felt a lick of hesitation about the fact that he was planning to join the ranks of Hell, but in that moment he knew that he was truly where he belonged. Skaars bowed deeply, his wings spreading out behind him. “Of course, my lord.” He said before walking up to take his place beside Crowley, standing at attention and surveying the room before them for the first time as a guard instead of something mere steps away from being a prisoner. A slow grin spread across his face as he watched the demons in the room shift in discomfort. Yes, this was certainly going to work out well.


	2. Particularly Human Weaknesses

It didn’t take Skaars long to realize that he probably should have made Crowley more aware of his particularly human weaknesses. Luckily Skaars had relieved himself not long before entering the asylum that the demons were currently using as a base, so that had yet to become a problem, but the hunger, thirst and dehydration that were currently pulling his attention might be getting close. His entire body felt bogged down by the urge to sleep and if he didn’t pay close attention to his body, his wings would start to droop before he could shake himself back to attention. He also sincerely hoped that his rumbling stomach was only audible to his own sensitive ears and was not being broadcasted to the entire court. Part of him knew that he could only keep up the facade of being ok for so long before someone noticed, but he also knew he couldn’t admit his weakness so early into his service, it had only been 2 days for fucks sake. So he suffered in silence, deciding quite firmly that he  _ was  _ going to be fine. 

But by the end of the 3rd day he was pretty sure he was going to collapse. His wings now constantly drooped and his throat was raw from thirst. He found himself being very relieved that Crowley hadn’t asked him to move his post because Skaars was pretty sure that without the constant demons coming and going he would have fallen asleep by now. Skaars’ previous resolve to push through his exhaustion had weakened considerably and he was just about to ask Crowley if he could curl up on the floor and sleep for a while when the King stood.

“Follow me.” Crowley said, walking to the door.

Part of Skaars wanted to argue, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to. “Yes, my lord.” he said with as much strength as he could muster. 

Skaars followed close to Crowley as they walked down one of the long asylum hallways. The walls were just shy of decrepit and the smell of sulfur was almost overpowering. Somehow Crowley managed to keep the smell out of the throne room, but out here it was enough to set Skaars’ already aching head pounding. Skaars tried not to scuff his combat boots in the dirt as they walked, but every few steps the sound of lazy dragging echoed through the hall. Skaars winced, hoping Crowley wouldn't notice. 

Finally they stopped at an unassuming door at the end of the hall. Crowley pushed the door open before stepping back and looking at Skaars. Skaars looked back, not quite sure what he was supposed to be doing. Crowley nodded to the doorway. Skaars nodded slowly and stepped into the room with a growing sense of sadness. He had failed. Not even 4 days into service and he was being sent away. In his empty dismay at himself he almost didn't notice the room's decor. And then all at once it hit him. This wasn’t a prison. It was a bedroom. Skaars turned back to Crowley, trying not to broadcast the full reach of his confusion, lest he sound stupid. “My lord? I don’t think I understand.” 

Crowley shrugged and walked into the room beside Skaars. “You can’t think I haven’t noticed you yawning every 15 minutes or the way your stomach had been growling?” 

Skaars felt himself flush. He had hoped he had been going better at hiding it.  _ Dammit  _ he thought, furious with himself,  _ could you have been anymore obvious?  _ He tried to find words to explain himself, but before he had even gotten close Crowley interrupted his train of thought.

“I had this room put together so I didn’t have my bodyguard falling asleep on the job.” Crowley said, looking around the room. “I have to be honest they did better than I expected.”

Skaars blinked at the King, momentarily distracted from his self hating thoughts. “When did you have them do all this?”

Crowley raised an eyebrow at Skaars. “Wow you really must be exhausted,” he mumbled more to himself than to Skaars, “I made the order not 2 hours ago. Right in front of you.”

Now Skaars was beyond embarrassed. Had he seriously been that out of it? “I’m very sorry, my lord. I-”

Crowley waved a hand for silence and Skaars obeyed, looking down at the floor. “Don’t bother with apologies. We’ll just have to make sure that it doesn’t happen again.” He pulled out a paper from his pocket and handed it to Skaars. Skaars looked it over quickly and blinked, a bit surprised. It was a schedule for when he would be able to sleep, eat and take breaks. Some of it was a bit restrictive, but in general it was much better than he had been expecting when he signed up to work for Hell. When he looked up Crowley was gesturing to a mini fridge next to the bedside table. “That will be stocked at all times and you shall be brought food at mealtimes. Sound reasonable?” 

Skaars walked over to examine the mini fridge, it was small as one would expect and painted pink. Skaars smiled a bit and looked back at Crowley who rolled his eyes. “It was what they could find.”

Upon pulling open the fridge and seeing bottles of both water and beer, he couldn't resist grabbing a bottle of the water and proceeding to down more than half of it in one pull before remembering whose presence he was in. He lowered the bottle and wiped his lips, grinning shyly. “Sorry.”

Crowley looked at Skaars for a long moment. There was something in his eyes for a moment that Skaars never really expected to see from a demon, let alone the King of Hell. It was curiosity, interest, and something that may have been wonder, but it was gone before Skaars had any real chance to dwell on it. “Sleep,” Crowley ordered, “I want you back in the throne room first thing in the morning.”

Skaars hesitated, frowning slightly. Despite his exhaustion, something was bothering him.

Crowley sighed. “What is it now?”

“I can’t guard you if I’m asleep.” Skaars mumbled, feeling a bit embarrassed that he felt the need to point this out.

Crowley scoffed. “I’ve been a demon for over 300 years and haven’t died yet. I think I’ll survive 8 hours.”

Skaars still looked a bit hesitant, but finally just nodded. Crowley nodded back and turned to leave. “Stay safe, my lord,” Skaars said, “and thank you.”

This made Crowley pause at the door, but he did not turn again before leaving Skaars alone in a very silent, very empty room.

Without Crowley’s presence Skaars began to feel the full weight of his exhaustion. He was barely able to set the alarm on his watch before collapsing onto the surprisingly soft bed, not even bothering to get undressed, remove his shoes, or swords for that matter, or even pull the satin blankets over himself. He simply pulled himself to the head of the bed, snuggling into the pillow before he fell into a long deep sleep. 


	3. Nothing Out of The Ordinary

The weeks after Skaars’ admittedly stressful first days were very informative to the young man. He quite enjoyed watching the different meetings Crowley held, whether it be with council members, demons, hunters or even Crowley’s own mother once. That had taken Skaars a while to come to terms with. He had certainly not expected Crowley’s mother to be alive, let be present in her son's life, not to mention that she was the very witch who had held Crowley captive two months prior. The tension between them was so thick Skaars had once wondered if it could possibly carry a scent. It was not hard to see how being in Rowena’s presence made Crowley uncomfortable so it had taken Skaars a lot of effort to hold back throughout the meeting with her and not accidentally growl or step in between her and the King. It hadn’t helped that she had almost completely ignored his presence when she had been there. Most of those who came through Crowley’s throne room were quite threatened by the thing that stood beside him with towering wings and a low reverberating snarl. 

Frequently that was all Skaars really had to be, no more than a statue that snarled at guests who crossed the line, both the literal one in front of the throne and the more metaphorical one that Crowley would inform Skaars of when it was crossed. Most of the time those who dared to oppose the King were easily cowed once they heard the sounds that could pour from Skaars’ throat like butter. Only once had Skaars actually had to fight and he certainly hadn’t minded slitting the throat of a particularly rude demon, though he had been annoyed that he had to use the strange pick like blade Crowley had given him instead of his broadswords, but in the end it had been worth it to receive his King’s praise. 

Not that he was looking for Crowley’s praise or anything. Well that wasn’t strictly true. There had been a few… events as of late that had gotten Skaars a little more interested in his King’s praise than he would like to admit. 

The first instance of this had been about 2 weeks into his service. He had been adjusting well to his new sleep schedule and had gotten used to carrying water in his belt as well as being forced to wait longer than most could to eat. But what had happened that evening had distracted him more than any sort of hunger or exhaustion could. 

It had started with a simple order from Crowley. “Send for Athena,” he had said to the demon that was on their way out. The demon gave a curt nod before continuing out the door.

Skaars chuckled. “Athena like the god?” he asked, not looking away from the door. The council was shuffling in for their nightly meeting and Skaars wanted to keep his eye on them. He felt comfortable joking with Crowley, he had quickly learned in his short time working here that the King seemed to enjoy casual conversation between meetings.

Crowley didn’t look up at Skaars when he responded. He often didn’t, but Skaars didn't mind, he frequently didn’t look at Crowley when he addressed him either. “Not quite,” he said, “though she does do some quite godlike things with her tongue,” 

Skaars’ head jerked from where he was watching the door, mouth slightly agape, but either Crowley didn’t notice or he didn’t care. There was no time to ponder on Crowley’s words for at that moment a woman, presumably Athena, sauntered in. She was tall with long dark hair and was wearing a shirt that showed off almost all the skin from her neck to her navel. Skaars was impressed, not with the woman's body per se, but the skill she possessed to wear an outfit like that with such confidence, especially under the predatory gaze from almost all of the demons in the room.  _ How is she not afraid? _ Skaars wondered. His question was quickly answered when she got a little closer and he could scent the sulfur that was practically rolling off her. He would have noticed sooner if it had not been for the other stinking demons in the room. Though Crowley did a good job at keeping the throne room from being too offensive, there came a point where there was nothing more to do. 

Athena didn’t even hesitate in crossing the line that separated the throne from where guests, besides the councilmen, were allowed to stand. Immediately Skaars snarled, glaring at the women, suddenly not caring how confident or impressive she was. When she didn’t even flinch or glance at him, he growled louder, his wings bristling and took a step forward, ready to force her back before Crowley spoke. 

“Down boy,” he cooed to Skaars, “She isn’t a threat to us,”. Skaars reluctantly stepped back, pulling himself back to attention, directing his confused frown to the door in front of him and trying to ignore the heat that had spread through his chest at being addressed.

Unfortunately Crowley’s attention was now elsewhere. “Athena. It has been quite a while since I’ve had you down to visit. How’s the family?” His casual cocky, sarcasm was as present as always even when Athena sank to her knees before him. It took all of Skaars’ will not to spin on his heels to watch the strange event that was unfolding, but he somehow managed to keep facing forward, only watching out of the corner of his eye. “Never were much of a talker, were we?” Crowley observed, watching as Athena began to unbuckle his belt. 

_ Don’t look, don’t look, don’t look,  _ Skaars kept up this mantra as Athena unbuttoned and unzipped Crowley’s pants. Part of Skaars wished he could close his eyes, not so he wouldn’t have to see, but to hold on to some hope that he wasn’t going to look and completely embarrass himself or worse, get himself executed. Crowley had begun talking to the council as he would have any other day.  _ Are you not aware that you are getting your cock sucked right now? _ Skaars mentally screamed, for that was definitely what was happening. Even out of the corner of his vision there was no mistaking the bobbing of Athena’s head for anything else. 

Finally Skaars couldn’t resist anymore. He told himself Crowley was distracted enough with the court ( _ and the woman sucking his dick!  _ His brain added helpfully) that he wouldn’t notice Skaars glancing over. The truth was he couldn’t even bring himself to care at this point, his curiosity (and arousal?) got the best of him. 

As slowly as he could, he slid his eyes over and down to the woman who sat between Crowley’s knees and momentarily thought he might faint. Athena must have gotten Crowley’s cock out for no more than a second before choking herself on it for his outfit was almost completely intact except for the fact that his pants were undone. Though choking wasn’t really the correct word for what she was doing, because even though she took him all the way down, her nose buried in his pubic hair at times, she barely made any sound to his acute ears other than an occasional slurp and her slow even breathing.  _ Maybe he’s not that big? _ Skaars thought numbly, still watching. But he knew that wasn't true, for Athena was pulling almost completely off of Crowley with each bob of her head and that allowed Skaars to see almost every inch of his dick. He was anything but small. 

Skaars allowed his eyes to travel up Crowley’s body to his face, relieved to find that he was still too absorbed in the meeting to have noticed Skaars’ gaze. As Skaars examined Crowley’s face he realized that any other observer ( _ NO ONE SHOULD BE OBSERVING THIS! _ His mind wailed at him) would have thought Crowley to be completely calm, and not reacting to the situation at all, but he saw different. Though Crowley was still remarkably put together for a man who was currently being sucked off Skaars could pick up on a few minute things that seemed like beacons to his heightened senses. A strong scent of sex rolled off of both Crowley and his mistress, nothing too odd for the situation, and Crowley’s voice shook when he spoke, but it was so slight that Skaars was sure he was the only one who could hear it. A bit more obviously, Crowley sighed every now and then, the only completely public evidence of his pleasure. Skaars tried to tell himself that it wasn’t Crowley that made precum drip from his already rock hard cock, but was at a loss when it came to coming up with another answer to what he was feeling. This is what finally made Skaars look away, physically jerking as he did so, drawing brief glances from a few of the court members. Thankfully Crowley still didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary. 

Skaars took a little inventory over his body and couldn’t help feeling more embarrassed than before at what he found. He had sweat dripping down his back and he didn’t need to see himself to know that his face and chest were bright red and his cock was tenting his pants.  _ One thing at a time _ Skaars told himself, taking a deep breath. A quick glance around the room told him that no one had noticed his state nor was watching him currently, so, in what he hoped was a subtle movement, adjusted his dick in his pants so it wasn’t quite so obvious. It took a lot of slow, deep breaths for him to finally feel as though his face wasn’t as red as a tomato, but it was finally accomplished. Though all of his hard work was quickly undone when mid sentence Crowley cut himself to groan low and long, his eyes squeezing shut as he presumably came in Athena’s mouth. Skaars’ eyes widened almost comically and he immediately felt his body heat back up to dangerous levels. 

“Woo!” Crowley said in a voice that was only slightly more energetic than the usual. “Well wasn’t that something.” Skaars found himself almost a little perturbed by how utterly normal Crowley’s voice sounded.

Skaars was so busy repeating  _ don’t react, don’t react, don’t react _ over and over that he almost missed the comment from a member of the court. “Why is it so hot in here?”

The previous chanting became quickly replaced with  _ shit! shit! shit! _ when Skaars realized that his wings had been burning twice as hot as usual in his excitement. This wasn’t particularly odd when fighting or actually fucking, but he had never felt them burn like this from just straight arousal. He frantically fought to relax and cool them, but not before Crowley turned to him and smirked. Skaars realized that since Crowley has seen him fight he probably knows that he is capable of emitting such intense heat.

“Did you enjoy the show, handsome?” Crowley purred. Skaars swallowed thickly, but kept his eyes forward, praying that Crowley wouldn’t notice the sweat pouring off of his bodyguard, or his flushed cheeks, or that he was hard, or  _ oh god he was fucked! _

“Would you like a turn with her?” The King asked as if it were the most casual thing in the world. 

Skaars looked down at the demon who still sat between Crowley’s legs and was working hard to fix her hair, not looking at either of them. “No-” his voice cracked, “no thank you, Your Majesty.” he said after he had cleared his throat.  _ At least he doesn’t know why you’re actually interested. _

Crowley looked at Skaars for a moment that felt like an eternity before turning back to the court. “Very well,” he said, “you are all dismissed.” He waved with a condescending smile as they left. Skaars still stood at his post, staying as still as he could muster, trying not to fidget like an untrained puppy. “You may also be dismissed,” Crowley had picked up a contract and was reading it as if he hadn’t just had an orgasm in front of his entire court and his now very horny bodyguard. 

Skaars felt his wings relax from the tense position he had been holding them in and he dipped his head to Crowley. “Thank you, Your Majesty,” he said all but running to the door.

Crowley grunted in response. “And take a shower for hell's sake!” He yelled after his retreating guard. 

When Skaars jerked off later that night he tried to tell himself that he wasn’t thinking about the sound Crowley had made when he had cum, or what it would have felt like to have Crowley’s load spill down  _ his _ throat, but Skaars couldn’t deny that when he finished, shooting white, hot ropes over his stomach that his employers name was on his lips. As the aftershocks of his orgasm wore off Skaars found his mind offering up the question ‘if Crowley asked  _ you _ to blow him, would you?” and as he drifted off to sleep, he realized that he wasn’t sure if he knew the answer.

Not that it would take him very long to find out.


	4. Time to Find Out

“Summon Athena,”

These were the words that pulled Skaars out of his deep concentration. He had been watching the room full of demons with an intense focus that was shattered by Crowley's words and suddenly he found himself blinking and standing up a bit straighter. For the past 2 months of working with Crowley these were the words he hoped to hear everyday and though it wasn’t as common of an occurrence as he would have hoped, it was enough.

He tried to swallow but found his throat too dry to complete even such a simple task. A few pulls from his water bottle cleared that up nicely, though he had to warn himself to keep an eye on how much he drank. He wasn’t entirely sure when his next break was and he didn’t particularly want to be doing the “I have to pee” dance in front of the entire court. 

The door opened and Skaars stood up a bit straighter, but he was disappointed to see not Athena, but the demon who had been sent to fetch her. The small group of lower ranked demons that Crowley had been meeting with glared at the newcomer, but Crowley merely cocked his head. “Problem?” He asked.

“Yes, sir. It seems that the demon Athena was killed by hunters last night.” 

Skaars’ eyes widened.  _ Oh god,  _ he thought,  _ that’s awful! _ . He looked over at Crowley to see that his expression hadn’t changed at all. Upon hearing the news he just nodded slightly. “What a shame.” Crowley observed, calmly. 

Skaars frowned. Sometimes he forgot he was working beside demons. They didn’t care if one of their own died. They wouldn’t go out to hunt down the people who had murdered Athena, odds were that they will have forgotten her name within the hour. Even more upsetting was that for some reason Skaars always thought Crowley as different. Something about his employer had always seemed more just than most demons. But maybe he was biased.

It was then that Skaars realized that Crowley was looking up at him.  _ Shit, was I supposed to say something? _ He thought frantically. “Guess you’ll have to summon somebody else,” he said, then internally winced. Why did he have to be so awkward sometimes?

Crowley’s gaze flickers down Skaars’ body. “Not necessarily.” He mused. 

Skaars’ eyebrows shut up into his hairline and he looked down at his King. “My lord?”

Crowley uncrossed his legs and spread them slightly, looking down at the empty space between them before grinning coyly up at Skaars. “Would you mind helping me out, handsome?”

Skaars didn’t know how to answer that. “I-is that an order, my lord?” He finally stuttered out. 

Crowley scoffed. “Please. What’s the fun in getting sucked off if you have to  _ order _ someone to do it?” 

Now Skaars really didn’t know what to do. He was allowed to say no? Because even if this was a bit of an odd way to put it, Crowley was in fact asking for his consent in this, which is definitely not something Skaars would expect from any demon. 

It took a moment for him to realize that everyone in the room was looking up at him. Everyone was as interested to hear his response as he himself was. He looked down at Crowley who was still grinning up at him. He realized then that Crowley could have easily ordered Skaars to blow him, or offered Skaars a choice only to laugh and mock his response, but he could sense that wasn’t what was happening. Either Crowley was just as curious as Skaars to know what he would do or he honestly wanted Skaars to suck his dick.

That thought finalized his decision. He shrugged as nonchalantly as he could and stepped in front of Crowley's throne, falling to his knees. 

“Atta boy,” Crowley purred, patting Skaars’ cheek before turning back to the demons before him, “now where were we?”

Skaars was relieved that Crowley’s attention wasn’t fully on him and that his flaming wings hid the view from the rest of the throne room. With shaking hands he reached forward and began to unbuckle Crowley’s belt, feeling heat begin to build in his gut. He was really doing this! After masturbating to this scene for weeks in his room alone, it was now unfolding in front of him. 

Getting Crowley's belt and zipper undone was actually easier than he had expected with his nerves, his hands quickly fell back into old patterns. Actually taking Crowley out of his pants was a bit more tricky, for he not only had to compensate for shaky hands, but also the full body shiver that touching Crowley’s cock for the first time caused. Another shiver rocked his body just looking at the King’s dick. He had seen it briefly once or twice on days Crowley had summoned Athena, but never this close up and never for this long. Hoping it wouldn't anger his master too much, he simply sat for a moment and admired Crowley’s cock. Even soft it was above average in length and looked beautifully thick with nice, strong veins running up the sides. Skaars felt his mouth water at the sight and reached out to begin to gently fondle his lord’s dick. A small smile spread across his face as he felt the member begin to grow and thicken in his hand. Oh yes, Crowley was definitely above average. Finally Skaars glanced up at Crowley, who was still completely focused on his meeting and leaned forward to lightly lick the head of the cock that bobbed in front of him. The quick motion helped to remind him of what doing this felt like and he relaxed significantly, flattening his tongue and giving a more firm lick from the base of Crowley’s cock to the tip, humming slightly to himself. In truth the sound was more of a purr, but Skaars decided not to dwell on that, instead focusing on ravishing the King's cock with kitten licks and open mouthed kisses. 

Skaars was quite familiar with Crowley’s scent. He spent almost every day standing beside him for hours on end and in the earlier days of his service he had used the scent to find his way back to the throne room from his bedroom. It had always amazed him how little Crowley smelled of sulfur. Some days just being in a room with a demon made Skaars’ head ache from the smell, but when he stood beside Crowley or followed his scent, he could detect no more than the faintest hint of the smell and only when he was looking for it. In fact Crowley’s scent was almost indistinguishable from that of a human’s, and in the past weeks that had grown to be a comfort for Skaars. And now, closer to Crowley than he ever had been, the scent made him feel a bit light headed, and he wouldn’t lie and say that it didn’t play a large role in the way his cock was growing heavier in his pants. 

Skaars almost jumped out of his skin when he felt Crowley’s hand land on his shoulder. Skaars glanced up, but Crowley continued to nod along in response to the demon's observations of the past weeks. The hand gently massaged his shoulder and neck, pulling Skaars’ slightly closer to Crowley’s crotch. The signal was subtle but clear. ‘Get on with it.’

_ Oh I can do that.  _ Skaars thought to himself, smirking. He gave one more long, solid lick, up the underside of Crowley’s cock before bobbing his head and taking the King as deep as he could. 

A couple things happened in the span of a few short seconds. First, Skaars gagged hard around the dick in his throat, tears springing to his eyes. He mentally cursed himself.  _ Seriously? You can’t even keep yourself together for 5 seconds, can you? You fucking-  _ His train of thought was abrubtly cut off when he registered the second thing that happened. Crowley had moaned, not just sighed, not taken a breath or stuttered, he had fully  _ moaned  _ from Skaars gagging on him. The hand on Skaars’ shoulder then pushed him back abruptly, and Skaars found himself almost falling over backwards. The only thing that kept him upright was that Crowley hadn’t let go of Skaars when he pushed him away, he simply was holding Skaars at arms length and looking at him with an almost comedic look of surprise. 

There was silence for a long moment as Skaars and Crowley just stared at each other, both had their mouths slightly agape and Skaars was pretty sure he had a bit of drool on his chin. Their moment was finally interrupted by snickering from the demons behind Skaars. The noise reminded Skaars that they weren’t alone and he quickly broke eye contact, unable to look up from the floor as a deep feeling of shame began to set in. 

Crowley still looked down at him for a while before turning his attention to the demons in the room. “Get out,” he said, quietly. For a moment there was only silence in response. “Did you not hear me? I said, get out!!!” Crowley roared, the command was followed by frantic footsteps, the slamming of a door and then silence once again. Skaars still refused to look up from the piece of floor he was staring at until a hand on his chin forced his gaze upwards. Skaars was somewhat amazed to find a quite playful expression on the King’s face. “We aren’t going to stop there, are we?” He cooed, running his thumb over Skaars lips. 

A bit hesitantly Skaars took the digit between his teeth, running his tongue over the tip, still looking up at Crowley. It was a question of sorts.  _ Is this still ok?,  _ it asked. When he wasn’t met with any sort of resistance he took Crowley’s thumb deeper into his mouth and started sucking gently, letting his tongue swirl around the intrusion. 

“Mmmm, that’s it, darling,” Crowley hummed and pushed his thumb more firmly against Skaar’s tongue, making his eyes roll back in his head slightly. He liked the way Crowley was treating him. 

This went on for a few minutes before Crowley pulled his thumb away from Skaars’ hungry tongue. Skaars pouted up at his master, immediately craving something in his mouth again. The version of himself from 20 minutes ago, the guard who had been completely focused on protecting his king, would have been quite unimpressed with what he saw, but Skaars couldn’t bring himself to care. 

“Oh don’t worry, sweetheart. I just thought you might want a bigger prize,” Crowley took his own cock in hand and slowly guided it to Skaars lips. Skaars instantly flicked out his tongue to taste the drop of precum that had welled at the tip. The slightly citrusy taste flooded his mouth and that was all Skaars needed before he started to slowly sink his mouth over Crowley's cock again, this time staying much more aware of his gag reflex. He also made sure to look up at Crowley as he took him down as far as he could, hollowing his cheeks. It was definitely worth it to be able to watch Crowley’s eyes close, his lips fall open and his throat work as he tried to rein in his expressions. Skaars felt quite proud of himself for turning the usually quite subdued King into a bit of a mess. 

While Skaars was bobbing his head enthusiastically on his lord's cock, Crowley’s hand managed to find its way into Skaars hair, pulling lightly. Skaars groaned around Crowley’s dick and dug his fingers into the King’s thighs, now himself fighting for some semblance of control.

The hand buried in his hair suddenly gave him an idea. He allowed his bobbing head to slow to a stop, still massaging his tongue over the cock in his mouth, but no longer moving or actively sucking. When he felt the hand in his hair tighten more, he raised his eyes to meet Crowley’s, hoping he was able to convey the right meaning. 

For a moment Skaars worried that Crowley didn’t understand what he wanted, the King simply was looking down at him, his head cocked slightly. Then after what felt like an eternity, the hand in his hair pushed him down slowly, Skaars’ lips dragging across Crowley’s cock. Just before Skaars thought he was going to gag Crowley pulled his hair, guiding the young bodyguard back up his length until only the tip stayed in Skaars’ mouth. Skaars moaned his appreciation and threw in a little extra treat by using his tongue to tease the head before Crowley was pushing him down again, this time faster. 

Soon Crowley worked up a rhythm that ended up being much faster than the one Skaars had set for himself earlier. Though if he was being honest this was so much better. Crowley’s cock pumped smoothly in about out of his mouth and though his employer had so far kept him from gagging, drool still dripped down his chin and he had pleasantly little control over the situation before him. He was allowed to just relax and hang on for the ride. And that felt  _ good.  _ He also enjoyed that he was simply being allowed to please someone, for even though his own cock lay heavy and neglected in his pants, he felt fulfilled just being able to help someone else. 

The sounds that were spilling from Crowley’s mouth were absolute music to Skaars’ ears, because they were fairly quiet; that was true, but each soft moan and grunt told a story that Skaars loved the ending of. Even better, Skaars was pretty sure that ending was coming soon. 

Suddenly Crowley’s moans were being replaced by somewhat erratic pants. His guiding hand was slowly becoming more sloppy and when Skaars found himself being pushed too close to choking twice in a row he decided to take over. He overpowered Crowley’s previous rhythm and worked the dick in his mouth to the absolute best of his ability. 

Crowley looked down at Skaars and smirked weakly, still panting. “Think you can take it, handsome?” He gasped. Skaars responded by squeezing Crowley’s thigh and allowing his teeth to gently graze over the tip of his King’s dick. 

Apparently that was all it took to finish that particular adventure. Skaars felt his hair being pulled hard and was dimly aware of Crowley’s long drawn out moan and the electricity that was crackling in the air before he felt the first jet on cum land on his tongue. He did his best to swallow every drop, but soon he felt cum leak from the side of his mouth and added to the mess he had already created on his chin. 

Even when there was no longer cum filling his mouth Skaars continued to suck lightly on the softening cock in his mouth until Crowley grumbled something and pulled Skaars off. Skaars allowed this reluctantly and sat back on his heels, his own heavy breathing mixing with Crowley’s in the quiet room. His wings hung relaxed behind him and only a soft, calming heat emanated from them. For a moment he tried to wipe the cum off his chin before finally giving up and leaning forward again to rest his head on Crowley’s thigh and trying to calm himself down a bit. One of his wings almost rested on Crowley’s arm before the King flinched away. Skaars looked up at him, a little confused, but he quickly realized the problem. 

“They won’t-” Skaars’ voice came out rough and gravely. He cleared his throat a bit shyly before continuing. “They won’t burn you, I don’t think they work like that,” Skaars said as he lay his head back on Crowley’s leg along with his wing, not even caring if he was questioned at this point. 

There was a long silence between them. It was Crowley that finally interrupted, “So,” he began, “how was it for you?” 

Skaars scoffed, not moving his head from were it rested. “Really, that’s the best you’ve got?” His voice still sounded like he’d been gargling gravel for the last week, but he felt as though it might be improving a bit.

“Oh, please. We both know I could come up with better if-”  
“If I hadn’t sucked your soul out through your dick?” Skaars finished, wrapping an arm around Crowley’s leg and smiling to himself. 

Crowley gently squeezed the back of Skaars’ neck. “You know I might have actually laughed at that if I’d had a soul to get sucked out in the first place.”  
Skaars huffed a quiet laugh, snuggling closer to Crowley. 

“I can’t sit here forever you know?” Crowley said, shifting his leg a bit.

Skaars held it tighter. “You’re the king. You can do what you want.” He grumbled, though if he was being honest with himself, he wasn’t sure why Crowley was tolerating this at all. With Athena he had alway kicked her out quickly after he was finished with her. There was never any snuggling. 

“True,” Crowley hummed as he moved his hand from Skaars’ hair to thread it in the feathers of his wing. For a moment Skaars felt himself tense, tempted to shake Crowley off and turn on him snarling, but the longer he waited, the longer he realized that it actually felt quite nice. No one else had ever touched his wings like this, he would have never even let them get close enough, but now he was starting to wish he had. This is what he wanted wasn't it? To be held and cared for? It certainly felt right. Crowley’s fingers were brushing through his feathers and sending quite pleasant shivers down his spine. He was amazed to find how delicate Crowley was being, and the gentle movements were bringing him a sleepy sense of calm. He let his eyes fall shut and nuzzled his head lightly against the leg under him. As sleep slowly began to wash over him he had the thought that he should probably stay awake to keep guard, but the calmness that held him didn’t let up enough for him to worry. And soon enough Skaars had fallen into a light sleep in the lap of the King of Hell.


	5. A Bit Of A Problem

Unfortunately Skaars wasn’t given the opportunity to drift awake, enjoy the feeling of laying beside his lord or even to simply be able to relax for a moment. Instead he woke up abruptly to the sound of someone talking nearby. Too nearby. And he didn’t recognize the voice. His reaction was almost instantaneous. Skaars shoved himself away from Crowley, using a flare of his wings to bring him up into a crouch a few feet away. He drew his swords and turned to face the source of the voice, snarling as loud as he could and baring his teeth. 

Both his nose and eyes registered the same thing at the same time. He did know who it was who stood next to the throne. It was the demon, (Charlie?) who had brought him into the throne room on his first day here. He hadn’t seen him since that first day, but Skaars never forgot a scent. Even one so drenched in sulfur reak. The demon (Charles!) had jumped about ten feet in the air when Skaars had leapt up and was now cowering, hands over his eyes as Skaars’ snarls slowly quieted. He exchanged a quick glance with Crowley that confirmed he wasn’t supposed to be attacking. 

Crowley tapped Charles on the arm. Charles flinched quite dramatically, but did look up, still shooting nervous glances at Skaars who rolled his eyes. “Charles, if you could excuse us for a moment,” Crowley ordered with mock kindness, “I’d like to give my guard a chance to wake up.” Charles nodded frantically and scurried out of the room. 

Now that Skaars was able to relax a bit and stand up straight he became acutely aware of the ache in his knees and back from sleeping curled up beside Crowley for so long. He stifled a yawn behind his hand and tried unsuccessfully to stretch out a kink in his shoulder. “How long was I asleep?”

Crowley stood, snapping his fingers summoning a damp washcloth into his hand. “Only about 2 hours,” he said, handing the cloth to Skaars and adding “For your face,” in response to Skaars’ raised eyebrow. Skaars flushed a bit, quickly working to try and clean the drool and cum that had dried to a crust on his chin.

“You should have woken me up, before you started having meetings.” Skaars actually found himself a little surprised that Crowley had let him sleep for so long, in his lap no less. Usually Skaar’s breaks were only an hour maximum, but apparently Crowley had seen this as a special occasion. 

“It’s only been Charles and if you think he would be able to kill me then you overestimate him. And underestimate me.” Crowley watched Skaars continue to try to clean himself off, I’ll give you a couple minutes to clean up before sending for anyone else,” Crowley said, turning back to sit on the throne, pulling out a contract to study in the meantime.

Skaars hid his smile the best he could. How could so many people think Crowley was so awful? He wasn't a total monster.  _ He’s killed thousands, probably more, _ His brain helpfully reminded him. He winced a little.  _ Yeah…  _

Skaars ran a hand over himself and frowned when he found that his shirt had a dribble of dried spit down it as well as being damp and smelly from sleeping in it. He gave a little shrug before undoing the buttons on the straps that held the shirt up before unzipping the side and letting it fall to the ground. He kicked it into a corner to retrieve later and moved back to his post, standing at attention. “Alright, I’m ready,”

Crowley looked up at Skaars, but upon seeing him shirtless leaned back and took his time raking his gaze over Skaars’ whole body. “Well,” He observed, “if I’d known you were going to be stripping I would have paid more attention.”

Skaars smirked and rolled his eyes, not looking at Crowley. “Just call in your goons,” 

Crowley took a second longer looking at his bodyguard before finally snapping and opening the door to the outside hall. 

It wasn’t long before Skaars noticed that he had a bit of a problem. A fairly significant one that was growing less and less easy to simply ignore. He really had to piss. 

He had first noticed when he had taken a sip from his water not long after Crowley resumed his meetings and was a little taken aback by the way the water sloshed in his stomach. And unfortunately as soon as he had become aware of the urge he had found it impossible to stop thinking about it. He hadn’t gone to the bathroom since that morning and he had slept through his break. Simply the knowledge that it had been so long made his bladder throb. So here he was, standing next to the King of Hell’s throne and trying desperately to stand still. He knew that fidgeting or god forbid gripping his cock to relive some of the pressure, was out of the question. Not that it made the need any less apparent. The only thing that was currently helping was that he needed to keep an eye on the meeting to make sure nothing went astray. It was good to have a distraction. He could do this.

That mentality lasted all of ten minutes before a particularly strong wave of need made him speak up. “Crowley!” He all but squeaked. 

Everyone in the room turned to stare at him and it took a minute for Skaars to realize what the problem was. Until he realized there were actually two. Not only had Skaars addressed Crowley by his name instead of a title, he had also interrupted his speech. His face burned with shame. “I-I’m sorry to interrupt my lord, but I was wondering if it would be at all possible for me to take my break early?” He tried to keep his desperation under wraps, but Skaars could see Crowley wasn’t fooled. In fact Skaars felt his heart sink at the mischievous twinkle Crowley’s eyes adopted while looking at him. 

“This meeting will be done within the hour, I think you can wait,” Crowley said, smirking at Skaars slightly. So slightly in fact that Skaars was certain he was the only one who saw it. 

He glanced down at his watch and had to bite his tongue to keep from whimpering. It was 4:14. He didn’t know if he could make it that long. For a moment Skaars just stared at Crowley before finally dipping his head respectfully. “Yes, sir,”

Twenty minutes later and Skaars was really sure he wasn’t going to make it. His bladder just felt so tight and without being able to fidget the way he desperately wanted to, there was no way to relieve it. He was really trying to stand still, but his wings twitched and shifted nearly constantly, probably kicking up dust all around him and his foot was tapping out a fast rhythm on the concrete floor. And the worst thing about it was Crowley knew he was suffering, even as the King spoke Skaars could feel his eyes on him as he paced around the throne room. Skaars also wished Crowley would just stand still so he could keep an eye on him, though he guessed he should have been relieved that Crowley hadn’t asked him to follow him in his wandering. He was sure that would have killed him. 

Skaars knew he was probably a sight to behold. He could feel the sweat that trickled down his bare back and he was decently certain that his face was strained with the concentration to not piss his pants in front of twenty some demons. 

Another wave of desperation struck him and he felt piss well at the tip of his cock before he managed to hold it back. This time he didn’t quite manage to stifle his whine. No one looked up. Except for Crowley. Of course. The King was currently standing towards the opposite side of the room, he had been talking quietly with a demon about some papers on a clipboard in front of them until the sound Skaars made caused him to look up. Skaars hoped that Crowley could see from the desperation on his face that he was done, he couldn’t take it anymore. For a sickening moment Skaars thought that Crowley was going to simply turn away, but instead he cut the demon beside him off, saying something to him before walking up to the throne. The demon frowned a bit, but finally shrugged, sorting his papers and leaving. The rest of the company in the room looked to Crowley to speak, but the King merely waved his hand at them. “You are all dismissed. Go get a coffee, or whatever it is you do when you’re not here,” There was no hesitation as the demons all turned and walked out. Skaars was close behind them, he knew he should have waited to be dismissed, but he just couldn’t. He wasn’t sure if he was going to make it to the bathroom as it was, he certainly didn’t plan on waiting any longer. 

Skaars gave a cry of anguish when the door slammed closed in his face behind the last demon to leave. He spun back around to Crowley, completely leaving his composure behind and whimpering openly and hopping from one foot to the other. 

“Where is it that you’re off to so quickly?” Crowley was smirking at his guard, and in any other situation Skaars would have accepted the clearly flirtatious offer, but right now he just had to go. 

“I’ll be right back,” He said, straining to smile. He tried to turn away, but a snap echoed in his ears and he instead found himself sitting in the throne, straddling Crowley’s lap. The shock at the sudden transportation and the now very open position caused a jet of piss to shoot into his pants. 

Skaars yelped and gripped his cock tightly through his pants, not caring anymore if Crowley knew the problem. “Please Crowley! Let me up, I need to piss,” He flared his wings, ready to try to take off and fly to the nearest bathroom if need be, but an invisible force held him down. 

“Mm, that is quite a predicament you’ve gotten yourself in,” Crowley mused, running his fingers over Skaars’ exposed torso. His fingers were warm and pleasant and they sent little shivers down his spine. Any other time he would have loved it, but right now it made him want to scream. 

For a moment Skaars considered attacking him. This seriously wasn't funny anymore, but something made him pause. Maybe it was the curiosity in Crowley’s eyes, or the way he was looking at Skaars the way he had before Skaars had blown him. And Skaars realized that once again, he was being given the opportunity to say no. And once again, he didn’t want to. If he hadn’t had to piss so bad he might have been starting to get hard. 

“You know if you don’t let me up, I’m probably going to piss myself?” Skaars asked slowly. He was pretty sure now that that was actually the idea, but he had to be sure. 

Crowley grinned, “I’ve always been fascinated with humans and their little habits and needs. It’s been so long since I dealt with them myself.” He suddenly leant forward slightly and began to lightly suck on Skaars’ neck. The action sent little tingles of pleasure down Skaars’ spine and he unconsciously bucked his hips forward, immediately regretting it at the pressure it put on his bladder. Crowley hummed slightly, the hand that had been stroking Skaars’ chest began to dip lower until it was pressed firmly against his bladder. Skaars’ wings spread wide, sparks flying in every direction as the hand pushed down hard. He gripped Crowley’s wrist tightly, pulling back enough just enough to look into the demons eyes. He was a little surprised to see a level of gentleness in his eyes, it was mostly overshadowed by sadistic pleasure, but there  _ was _ kindness there. 

It took a great deal of effort, but Skaars finally let go of Crowley’s arm, instead moving his hands to the lapels of his suit and gripping them tightly. He nodded slightly and nearly wailed when Crowley pushed again, even harder this time. His head fell forward, and he nuzzled into the nape of Crowley’s neck, breathing hard. He knew that he didn’t really have to hold back anymore, but his body wasn’t letting him relax, despite the waves of need that racked his body. He also felt ashamed. He was a grown man and a professional bodyguard no less! He should be able to wait until he makes it to a bathroom before releasing himself. 

Crowley ran his fingers through the feathers of Skaars’ wing for a moment, whispering soothingly into his ear and Skaars started to feel some of the awful tension leave him. He should have known that it was a trick. While he was distracted by the hand in his wings, he had nearly forgotten about the one at his bladder, so when the hand pushed unrelentingly, he had no chance to resist. And once it had started, there was no stopping it. A stream of hot piss drained from his cock with unrelenting force, and it felt so fucking good. It was warm and wet and the way it poured out of him was like nothing he’d ever felt. Skaars could feel his wings and hands shaking as his body was finally allowed to fully relax. Skaars tried not to think about the fact that he was pissing in his employer's lap, not because it put him off, but because he was sure if he thought about too much he would be too hard to continue his release and he refused to have that happen. This almost felt better than any orgasm possibly could be, except maybe the one he hoped to have after all of this was over. 

As his stream began to slow, Skaars pulled back and away from Crowley to look down at himself. His pants were now an even darker shade of black and they stuck to his legs nicely, he could see where his cock was in his pants by the way the fabric continued to wetten as he kept pissing himself. His eyes drifted up to Crowleys and he couldn’t help smiling weakly to himself. The King’s eyes were wide and his mouth hung open slightly and he was staring down at Skaars dick, he hadn't even noticed that Skaars was looking at him, all in all he looked beautifully enraptured in watching Skaars piss. 

Whatever could have been left in Skaars’ bladder was finally cut off when he could no longer keep himself from getting hard. Crowley must have seen the change in Skaars pants, because he finally turned his gaze up to meet Skaars, a teasing grin gracing his expression. Skaars didn’t give him a chance to speak, he simply lunged forward, slamming their lips together. Skaars groaned, low and long when he felt the King’s tongue brush his own. God he was already so fucking hard. He couldn’t help rutting his hips down against Crowley’s, enjoying the wet sound their collision made. It was only then that Skaars realized how thoroughly he had soaked them both. He gasped against Crowley’s lips as his cock gave a firm jerk in his pants. 

The pair kissed deeply and passionately and Skaars did not relent in the constant rocking of his hips. His hands had found their way into Crowley’s hair and he was gripping it like it was the only lifeline he had in this world. Skaars could feel his orgasm building in his gut, but it felt like everytime he got close, he was pulled away from the brink at the last minute. He moaned desperately, and tried to pull Crowley closer, and was immensely perturbed when Crowley pulled away, his lips red and slick with spit. Still Skaars’ hips didn’t stop moving, he wasn't actually fully sure if he could stop even if he wanted to. 

“You ready, handsome?” Crowley cooed, now gripping Skaars’ hair like Skaars had been doing to him just a minute before and lightly nibbling his earlobe. 

_ Fuck, _ Skaars though, his mind spinning,  _ It’s Crowley that’s keeping me from coming.  _ The realization made precum drip into his already ruined pants. “Please,” He begged, “I’m so fucking close,”

Crowley nodded against his neck and Skaars could feel the exact moment that the demon’s hold let go. Immediately Skaars’ head was thrown back by the force of his orgasm. His eyes were squeezed shut, but he could feel the blast of flames that his wings let off as he reached his peak. It almost hurt to come so hard, his body shook and he felt like the pleasure rolling through him would never stop. 

But it eventually did.

And when it did, Skaars thought he was going to pass out. He actually started to slump down, but Crowley’s hands held him up and gently guided him to rest his head on his shoulder. Skaars smiled, weakly. It was always nice to be held. But also his wet sticky pants were something that he couldn’t ignore for very long. “Fuck, we’ve made a mess,” He mumbled, not even sure if Crowley could hear him with how quiet he was being. 

“You’re telling me?” Something in Crowley’s voice made Skaars look up, turning to see what it was that Crowley was staring at over his shoulder. He felt more than a little stunned to see that anything wooden or otherwise flammable in the room behind them had been set alight. The flames burned high and strong and hot. It was good this place didn’t have a fire alarm or Skaars was sure it would be blaring and that would have been a little hard to explain. 

Crowley snapped his fingers and both the fire and the mess they had made vanished. Skaars turned back to the King blinking, confused. “Did, did I do that?” He asked nervously. 

“It appears so,” He sounded calm, but the longer he looked into Skaars’ eyes, the deeper his frown got.

“What?” Skaars asked, feeling a little panicked.

“Your eyes are bloodshot,” Skaars tried to look away, feeling embarrassed, but Crowley took his chin in hand and forced him still, examining his face closely. Skaars couldn’t help feeling like he had done something wrong. 

“Well I did just come my brains out,” He laughed nervously. He really wanted this situation to be over. 

Crowley paused and then finally smiled. “That is certainly true,” He brushed a stray strand of hair from Skaars’ face and gave him a quick kiss that Skaars leaned into enthusiastically. When he finally pulled away, he had to blink to figure out what had happened. 

He was now laying on his side with his pants off and a soft blanket covering him. He was back in his room. Skaars wondered if the whole thing had been a dream, but then he caught sight of his pants and shirt hanging from the door to his bathroom and Crowley walking around from the other side of his bed, towards hall. 

“Get some rest,” The demon said over his shoulder. 

“Wait!” Skaars protested. He hadn’t actually expected Crowley to wait, so when he turned back towards Skaars he could only smile shyly and ask. “Stay for a while?”

Skaars scooted over so Crowley could sit on the bed beside him. Crowley paused before finally walking over to the bed and sitting beside Skaars. The bodyguard purred loudly and lifted Crowley’s arm so he could pull himself up against the King’s chest. The position felt incredible. He was completely secure and the scent that had made his head spin earlier in the day pleasantly surrounded him. 

Skaars couldn’t see Crowley’s face due to his position and the fact that he was already mostly asleep, but if he had been able to he would have seen that Crolwey looked.. human. He was still a demon certainly, but something in his expression had softened past anything any demon should have ever been able to achieve. Whether it be a comeback of his stint with human blood, or just pure emotion shining through past his blackened soul, Crowley found that he cared for this strange creature that had wandered into his throne room two months ago. And in that moment he decided that even though Skaars was  _ his  _ bodyguard, he would work to protect Skaars as much as Skaars protected him. Not that he was entirely sure Skaars needed it. 


	6. Meet The Hunters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit longer than I expected. Whoops! Enjoy anyways!

“Do you ever wonder what you are?” 

It had been about a week since Skaars and Crowley’s little excursion and though it had yet to repeat, there was certainly some heavy tension between the two at times. Right now was not one of them, this was simply their usual chatting between meetings, but this particular question had caught Skaars off guard. 

He had to think for a moment before answering. “Yes,” He finally said, “I do often find myself wondering what sort of creature I am. Not because knowing would really change anything, but more so that I am just so utterly perplexed by my own existence sometimes.” He thought for another long moment. “But sometimes I do think knowing would be calming. To be able to stop wondering where I came from and whether or not something is going to come after me someday.” He couldn’t help feeling like he was lying a little. It was mostly true, except for the fact that Skaars really did care about what he was. Some nights the not knowing kept him up, the fact that he was the only one in the world that looked like him was frustrating and it made him feel as though he were completely alone in the world. 

“What makes you think something’s coming for you?” Crowley asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. 

Skaars scoffed a bit. “I only remember 10 years back, which is definitely not normal. Sometimes I wonder what happened to cut me off from those memories.” Skaars frowned to himself. Had he ever talked about this with anyone else? He couldn’t imagine so.

“What if I told you there was a way you could find out?”

Skaars turned to look at Crowley and blinked when he wasn’t there. He looked around and saw that somehow Crowley had managed to get to the middle of the room without him noticing. He frowned. “I wish you would warn me before you did that,”

Crowley shrugged, still waiting for Skaars’ response. 

Skaars hesitated. “How would I find out? I’m not making a deal,” He added quickly, he was fucked up enough without selling his soul on top of it. 

“I know some boys who could find out for you,” Crowley said, “In fact if they can’t figure it out I don’t know who can,” 

Skaars raised an eyebrow. “Who are they? Demons?”

Crowley laughed. “Not currently. They’re hunters,” 

Skaars’ frown deepened. “Crowley, I don’t really think either of us should be around hunters,” The idea was certainly tempting, but he was a bodyguard and somehow letting the person he was guarding walk straight into danger didn’t seem like the right play.

“Why’s that?” Crowley asked.

“Well for one thing, you’re the King of Hell and I’m a monster like nothing they’ve ever seen,” Skaars laughed a little, “And it may shock you to learn that bullets do actually hurt me,”

“Oh don’t worry darling, they won’t be shooting either of us,” Crowley was smiling, “Or at least if they do I’ll be sure to send one of my more vicious hellhounds after them,” 

Skaars didn’t say anything for a long time, simply giving himself time to mull over the offer. He could find out who he was, something he wanted more than almost anything, but here it was being offered to him and he hesitated. He knew it wasn’t about the hunters, both him and Crowley could take care of anything hunters could throw at them with ease. It also wasn’t the possibility of failure. It was the possibility of success. What if he found out he was something that did deserve to be hated? What if the hunters had a right to try and kill him? What if this just proved that no one wanted him? Sick fear churned in his stomach and Skaars had to lay a hand on the throne to steady himself. This was more than he’d ever expected when joining the ranks of hell. This was never supposed to happen, maybe he wasn’t meant to know what he was. But deep down he knew he needed to know one way or another. 

Finally Skaars took a slow deep breath and nodded. “Alright,” He said, “We can talk to them,” 

Crowley grinned, blinking across the room to stand in front of him, “Wonderful, we should be meeting them in a few minutes,” He reached for Skaars to presumably send them between the layers that held space and time and take them to wherever these hunters were.  
“Wait!” Skaars yelped, a flap of his wings sending him back as far as he could go without slamming into the wall. Crowley stood looking at him in confusion, his hand still raised. Skaars felt a bit panicked. “We’re meeting with them now?” 

Crowley shrugged a bit, “Of course, I texted them before I asked you about it,”

Skaars frowned, “So you weren’t going to take no for an answer?”

“No, you just weren’t going to say no,”  
He was right. It irritated Skaars, but he was right. Despite his earlier conflict, he knew that there was no real chance of him turning down an opportunity like this. But even so, he still wasn’t prepared to go right now. There were things he had to do first. He sighed, it looked like he wasn’t going to be able to do all of them, but he would be damned if he couldn’t do some. “I need a different shirt.” He said firmly. Crowley raised an eyebrow in question. “This shirt is too militaristic and I don’t want them to know what or who I am right away,” He felt a little foolish for his request, but he wasn’t going to waver. This is what he needed to do to be able to do this.

Finally Crowley nodded, snapping his fingers and summoning a pale blue, zip up sweatshirt and a maroon t-shirt into his hands, handing them off to Skaars. Skaars wiggled out of his shirt and closed his eyes tightly, pulling his wings within himself. He couldn’t help wincing at the immediate burning sensation that rose in his back, making him have to roll his shoulders. The silver blade Crowley had given him was still tucked into the waistband of his pants, where he intended it to stay. He hadn’t worn his broad swords in quite a while at Crowley’s request. Apparently they weren’t very helpful against the things they would be fighting. When he opened his eyes Crowley was looking at him strangely. “What?” Skaars asked as he began to redress.

“You look smaller without your wings,” He observed. 

Skaars rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry, I can still kick ass if need be,”  
Crowley looked amused. “I wouldn’t doubt it,” 

Once Skaars was dressed he raised his arms and did a little spin. “How do I look?”

“Completely ordinary,” Crowley said, “Even a bit boring if you ask me,”

Skaars nodded, feeling much better. “That’s the whole point,” 

Crowley laid a hand on Skaars shoulder and the guard braced himself to be thrown into a new place and was a little surprised when they stayed put. Crowley was merely looking at him with a thoughtful expression. Skaars wanted to ask what it meant, but he had a feeling this moment wasn’t for words. He smiled back at Crowley, feeling better having him at his side. This would be ok. And with that thought in his mind, he felt the ground beneath him vanish and when he blinked he was in a dark alleyway. Alone.

Fear gripped him. Had Crowley left him alone? After making several quick turns, he saw that Crowley was still there. Only he was about 20 feet away and Skaars had to peer around a corner to see him. Skaars didn’t have time to ponder this when he suddenly picked up three new scents of what he assumed to be the people they were to meet with. Skaars wouldn’t be able to see them unless he leaned way around the corner, which he decided against. Crowley had placed him here for a reason and he intended to stay put until told otherwise. So instead he decided to listen and see if he could match the scents to voices. 

“Hello boys,” Crowley said, and Skaars could hear the confidence in his voice. He was impressed, Crowley was always so confident, even in situations where he could easily be run through. Skaars laid his hand on the silver blade feeling comforted by its weight. If this went bad he would have to fight and he knew he should be ready. 

“What do you want, Crowley?” It took Skaars a minute to figure out the position of the first man to speak, but once he finally did, he was able to pinpoint his scent. The man was definitely human though Skaars thought he could detect an old demon smell, but it was so stale that Skaars couldn’t be sure. He also smelled of old books, something vinegary that may have been salad dressing (probably what he had for lunch) and sweat. Thought to be fair, just about everyone smelled faintly of sweat unless they weren’t human or had showered mere minutes before. Skaars was pleasantly surprised with the man’s scent, most hunters reeked of old blood and sometimes lighter fluid. Compared to others his scent was actually quite gentle, even a little comforting. 

“Can’t I just want to see my dear old friends again?” Crowley purred.

“Cut the crap, Crowley!” The second man demanded. He had a much harsher voice than the first and it made Skaars flinch a bit. He sounded much more hunter-like. “We both know full well that you don’t call unless you want something, so spill it,” Skaars was able to pick out the second man's scent while he was speaking and wasn’t impressed. He smelled almost exactly like other hunters he had met, with the addition of the smell a mechanic normally carried. Skaars could hear the rumble of an old car in the distance and guessed it belonged to this man. He seemed like someone who would spend ninety percent of his free time under a hood. Skaars also didn’t like the way he was talking to his boss. One signal from Crowley and he would be on the man in an instant. 

But there was no signal. Crowley continued to speak, almost completely ignoring the hunters words. “Though I’m wounded that you don’t think I just want to see my two favorite hunters,” The first man snorted his disbelief, “you happen to be right in this case. There is something I want,”

“What a shock,” The second man said, sounding unimpressed. 

“Dean, we could at least hear what he has to say, he might be able to help us with-” The third man started to speak, but the second, Dean, cut him off abruptly. 

“Can it, Cas. Whatever he has to offer, it can’t be worth giving him anything he wants.” Skaars blinked, he had almost forgotten about the third man in the group, but when he had spoken it had pulled all of his attention. His voice was like nothing Skaars had ever heard, it was very deep and rumbly, and he spoke almost like he was reading from a prompt. It was strange, but no one else seemed to care. His scent was also quite odd, it was like nothing he had ever smelled, but at the same time it triggered something deep inside of him, he had to grit his teeth to keep from growling. He did not carry typical human scents such as sweat or food or anything of the sort. The scent wasn’t unpleasant, he smelled of something sweet and clean almost like honey, it was as pure as the demon’s scent was tainted. Nothing about it should have caused Skaars to react this way, and yet he could feel his wings bristling under his skin.

“Cas is right, Dean. We should at least hear him out,” The first man said, “For all we know he just wants to know a good strip bar,” 

“Haha,” Crowley said blandly, “I actually think you’ll have some interest yourselves in what I want to show you. If only from a scholarly perspective,” Skaars watched him turn back towards the place where he was hiding and he felt his body heat spike. Fear could do that to him. “Come on out, handsome,” 

Skaars crept out from behind the wall and walked up to stand beside his King, clasping his hands behind his back out of pure instinct. He realized that this probably looked very awkward without his wings or usual bodyguard uniform, but he held the pose anyways, not sure what else to do. 

He finally allowed himself to survey each of the hunters in turn. The first man, who’s name Skaars had yet to catch, was, for lack of a better word, hot. He had a handsome face and almost shoulder length hair that on another might have looked douchey, but complemented this man perfectly. He was also tall, taller than anyone Skaars had ever seen. He flushed a little looking at him, and was instantly struck with shame. How could he be feeling such lust for a man when he had just cum in the lap of the demon beside him?

Skaars turned his attention towards Dean. He was taller than Cas and looked every bit the hunter that he was. Skaars found himself quite disinterested in him. He’d met enough hunters to know what to expect.

And then there was Cas. For all the reactions that his body had been having Skaars was shocked to find that the man looked quite normal. He was handsome, as both of the others were, but in a sort of cute innocent way, he wore a long trench coat over a blue suit. An odd choice. But once again, no matter how normal he looked, Skaars couldn’t stop the soft growl that crept up in his throat. What was going on with him?

Skaars flinched when Crowley’s hand landed on his shoulder. He glanced over at the King and saw a flash of concern in his eyes. Oh, could he hear him growling? He swallowed down the sound and gave Crowley a small smile. Crowley relaxed and continued as though nothing had happened. “I believe some introductions are in order. Skaars, this is Sam and Dean Wincheser and their angel, Castiel. Boys this is-”  
Skaars couldn’t help cutting him off. “Angel?” Shock all but punched him in the gut. Once or twice he had been called an angel, but he had always believed that men would call anything with massive wings affixed to their backs angels. Surely there couldn’t actually be… “Are you really an angel?” Skaars asked Castiel.

The man, no the  _ angel _ , looked a bit uncomfortable. “Yes. I would assume you would know about angels. You are aware you’re standing next to the King of Hell, correct?” 

Skaars barked out a laugh, fully believing that Castiel was mocking him, but stopped when he realized the angel was dead serious. He cleared his throat. “I’m completely aware of who Crowley is, I guess I just missed the memo about angels,” He glanced over at Crowley with an expression that he hoped read clearly as  _ I’m not an angel right? _ Crowley looked amused and shook his head slightly. Skaars relaxed a bit, he really hadn’t wanted to find out that he had an instinctual urge to attack the first member of his own species that he had ever met.

“I’m sorry,” Skaars said, “I interrupted Crowley’s introductions. My name is Skaars and I am the King's personal bodyguard,” He bowed slightly, instinctively trying to spread his wings and instead sending a wave of searing heat down his spine. He winced and stood straight again, relieved to find that no one had seemed to notice. 

“This is why you called us?” Dean asked, “To see that you have a shiny new demon? Gotta tell ya man, I had more faith in you. You could have at least brought us something interesting.” 

Sam frowned at his brother, but also looked a little let down himself. “Dean’s not wrong, a new demon isn’t really big news,” Skaars couldn’t help getting a little offended by Sam’s words. He wasn’t just some demon! He would show him, maybe in more ways than one.  _ Damnit Skaars, stop trying to fuck the first human you’ve seen in months! _

“Oh, Skaars isn’t a demon,” Crowley said, like he had read Skaars’ mind. 

Sam and Dean both seemed unimpressed with him, while Cas was just.. looking. He had a thoughtful expression on his face and had looked unconvinced by the Winchesters dismissal.  _ He knows something _ Skaars thought. It might not be what Skaars wanted him to know, but this angel definitely knew more than he was letting on. 

“What is he then?” Sam asked, now looking at Skaars more closely as if searching for something he had missed. Skaars couldn’t help feeling shy at the attention, but at the same time he  _ really _ wanted to impress Sam.

Skaars looked at Crowley for guidance. “Go ahead, love,” The demon said, taking a step back. Skaars blushed at the pet name. Crowley had taken to calling him little names like this, but Skaars hadn’t expected him to use them around hunters. 

Despite the hint of shyness he still felt, Skaars let his sweatshirt fall to the ground and pulled the maroon shirt up over his head.

“Erm, sorry to disappoint, but we don’t swing that way,” Dean laughed, looking uncomfortable. Skaars frowned a little. With the closer proximity he could pick up that Dean and Castiel were actually carrying each other's scents quite prominently, like they had been very close for an extended period of time and as for Sam… well Skaars just hoped Dean was wrong on that front.

“Sure you don't,” He said, closing his eyes so he wouldn’t laugh at Dean’s shocked face. It took him a few deep breaths and some silence before he finally felt ready to let go. 

“This is seriously a waste of ti-” Dean’s remark was cut short by his shout of surprise when Skaars flaming wings burst from his back, lighting up the alley. All but Crowley took a step back from him and Dean even went as far as to draw his gun, pointing it at the winged man. Sparks fell around Skaars like rain and he could feel the heat that rolled off of himself. Normally he didn’t notice, but clearly he had been holding back because it was like standing inside a furnace of his own making. He stretched his wings gritting his teeth against the strain he felt on them. He had grown spoiled working with Crowley, he had had his wings pulled in for less than a half hour and he felt like he had been in a cage for months. 

Dean still was pointing his gun at Skaars and both Sam and Cas had hands on their own weapons. Skaars found that he didn’t really care that Sam and Dean were drawing their weapons. 

_ they can’t hurt you _

But Cas? Skaars began to growl loudly, the sound reverberating around the alley. How dare he try to draw his weapon in front of his God?  _ Wait, what? _ Even the confusion of his odd thought didn’t stop his fury at the angel.

“Down boy. Remember they’re supposed to be helping you and if they’re dead they can’t do that,” It took all of Skaars’ self control to make himself fall silent, but if his King commanded it, he would make it happen. He pulled himself into his guard stance, keeping his eyes trained firmly on the angel, his face stern. He hoped it conveyed what was going on in his head.  _ If you take a step close, I  _ will  _ attack _ .

“What are you?” Sam breathed, slowly lowering his gun. Dean still held his as though he planned to shoot at any moment, but his face showed that he was definitely listening. 

Skaars shuffled his wings anxiously, looking to Crowley to answer. The demon shook his head minutely and nodded to the hunters.  _ Ah _ Skaars realized,  _ He wants me to answer. Probably so they can get a feel for me. _ “I, er, I don’t know,” 

Dean laughed. “Well that is just fantastic! Let me guess, you don’t know what kills you either?” He cocked his gun, “Why don’t we just find out real fast,” 

Skaars took a step back, his wings spreading slightly, instinct unconsciously preparing to take off if this got bad. He glanced at Crowley feeling more unsure than ever. With Cas, the course of action was clear to him, if the angel approached there would be a fight, but with the hunters? Weren’t they Crowley’s allies? The King didn’t look concerned in the slightest, but Skaars did notice that he didn’t take his eyes off the hunters. Skaars took a controlled breath. Ok, Crowley trusted him to make a call here, it was the hunter’s he wasn’t sure about. That helped. Skaars forced himself to relax his wings and meet Dean’s eyes. “I do know what can hurt me. Anything that can hurt you.” Skaars had always believed that, but something deep inside, the same something that had reacted so strongly to Castiel, told him he wasn’t true. He continued regardless. “So if you want to try and shoot me, do it, but I didn’t come here to fight you. I came here because Crowley seems to think that you’re the only people who can maybe tell me why I have wings made of fire, fangs like knives and can growl like some sort of beast or why I can apparently set a room ablaze without even noticing or why I have never even heard of something like me?” Skaars was definitely being louder than he probably should have, but he couldn’t help it. He had never been the best at dealing with hunters, “Crowley says that if you can’t figure out what I am, then no one can. I’m here as a last resort, so if you don’t want to help then fine. I won’t waste our time, but if you do want to help then for the love of god put the fucking gun down!” The last bit of his rant ended in a rough growl as he stared down the oldest hunter. 

Dean was looking at him with narrowed eyes. For a minute Skaars was sure he’d shoot him, but finally he lowered his gun, grumbling something about ‘working with more monsters’. Sam also seemed to relax a great deal with his brother no longer holding a gun, Cas still hadn't really reacted to the situation, he was just looking between Skaars and Crowley with mild interest. That worried Skaars a little. The angel couldn’t know about what him and Crowley had going on. Right?

“Well,” Crowley said, “Now that we’ve gotten all this out of the way we could go somewhere more comfortable to chat? Like that bar down the road perhaps?” 

The Winchesters and their angel exchanged glances before shrugging and nodding. Skaars also nodded and reluctantly pulled his wings back in, not able to hide the way he grit his teeth against the agony that burned in his back. 

Sam watched the act in fascination, stepping up to walk beside Skaars, “You alright?” He asked.

“I’m fine. Just isn’t very pleasant holding twelve feet of burning wings inside of you for who knows how long,” He managed to feel flustered past the pain in his spine. “I’m honestly fine, it feels better after a while,” Sam nodded, even though he still looked equally as worried, but he still walked a bit faster to catch up with the other hunters. Skaars watched him leave, feeling touched. The hunter had just met him yet still seemed concerned about his well being. Skaars wasn’t quite used to that.

Skaars walked beside Crowley and thought about what he had told Sam. What he had said hadn’t been strictly true. The pain wouldn’t actually lessen at all during his time holding his wings back, if anything it would get worse, but the longer he held them the easier it was for him to manage the feeling. He wondered if he should have been honest with the hunter, he was supposed to be helping Skaars to figure out what he was and it wouldn’t be particularly easy to do that without knowing everything about him. Skaars rolled his shoulders, trying to adjust to the pain and the realization that he might have to get pretty vulnerable here.

The walk down the street to the bar was a brief one, but it filled Skaars with nervous energy. It was one thing guarding Crowley in a small room where he could keep an eye on everyone at once, it was a totally different thing to try and keep his eye on everyone that passed. At least he was able to scent everyone who passed and determine that they were human, this made him slightly less anxious, but not completely relaxed. Any of these people could be hunters trying to get their hands on a quick kill and Skaars couldn’t help dwelling on that thought as they pushed through the sidewalk traffic. It was dark out, but it didn’t seem like people were at all interested in turning in for the night just yet. 

Skaars found out why when they arrived at the door of the bar. Neon lights lined both the sign and the doorway making it a beacon on the dark street and the quite long line in front indicated it was popular. There was a man at the front of the line checking people’s ID’s and Skaars frowned. He didn’t actually have an ID, at least not a real one and even his fake wasn’t on him. Crowley must have sensed his nervousness, because he patted a hand on Skaars shoulder with a confident smirk. He then led the group to the front of the line, making those behind them protest loudly. Crowley waved a hand at them and they stopped talking immediately, instead falling into a silence clearly made of demon magic. The bouncer at the door looked like he was going to say something, but Crowley merely flashed his red eyes at the man and shook his head. “We would like a table please,” His red eyes cast a faint light on the bouncers face that bobbed when he nodded, turning to lead them in. He took them to the largest table in the room, it was a near perfect square and made of a deep black wood. Around it's perimeter was a leather upholstered bench with red trimming. As they took their seats Skaars smiled a little. This place was so obviously Crowley’s creation that he couldn’t help it. The entire bar had a black and red theme and was absolutely decked to the nines with strange lights that cast shadows everywhere. Though Skaars had never actually been there, this place made him think of Hell. He was so distracted by his surroundings that he almost didn’t notice the waitress approaching them. 

“What can I get you gentlemen this evening?” She asked cheerfully. She was very pretty and actually looked a bit familiar to Skaars, but it took him a minute to place who she was, when he did he almost fell off the bench. It was the scent of sulfur that finally connected it.

“Athena?” He asked, amazed. “You’re alive!” 

She gave him an odd look. “Yes? Why wouldn’t I be?” Skaars blinked. This was the first time he’d ever heard her speak! In fact she seemed very different here than she ever had back at the base. “Do I know you?” Skaars couldn’t help feeling a little hurt. Did he really look that different without his wings out?

Crowley leaned forward slightly so that she could see him past Skaars, who sat on the outside of the booth, and gave a little wave. Immediately her expression changed. “Skaars! Wow! I would have never recognized you!” He smiled a bit shyly and she returned the gesture with a more coy flare. “I see the plan worked then?” She spoke to Crowley now. 

The King chuckled, “Better than we ever dreamed,” 

Skaars looked between the pair, confused only for a split second. Then it hit him. It had all been a ploy. Athena coming in to blow Crowley almost weekly, her supposed ‘death’, Crowley’s offer to him when she disappeared. Skaars knew he should be mad at being tricked, but he couldn’t bring himself to be. The pair had merely pushed an event that was already bound to happen. Skaars gave Crowley a playful nudge, “You clever bastard,” Crowley only grinned in response. 

Dean and Cas sat across from them looking completely confused. “What plan are you referring to?” Cas asked in his usual grumbling voice. 

Skaars flushed, speaking quickly so as to not give Crowley a chance to make any sort of comment. “It’s nothing,” Cas gave him a suspicious look that Skaars struggled not to return with a glare.

Sam’s eyes flickered between the demon and his guard as he took a sip of his water. Suddenly his eyes widened and he inhaled what looked like half his water. He coughed and sputtered for a moment, earning confused looks from the rest of his team. “Sorry,” He gasped, finally catching his breath, “I just, er, nothing” Skaars heard Crowley chuckle off to his right.  _ Shit! _ He had been hoping it would take Sam a little longer to figure that out. It seemed he was more observant than the other two, most likely he knew about Cas and Dean’s connection as well.

The hunters placed their orders with the demon, but Skaars didn’t register any of what they said. Hell he wasn’t even sure what he had asked for. Hopefully he ordered something he would actually want to eat. 

There was a long silence at the table as the men clearly scrambled to figure out what to say to each other. Crowley was the only one who didn’t seem concerned, he had manifested himself a fruity smelling drink with flowers on the top. If Skaars hadn’t felt so panicked he would have found this sort of funny.

It was Sam who finally cut through the awkwardness by pulling out an old looking tablet and asking Skaars the first of what would probably be a thousand questions. “So, Skaars, I guess the first thing to ask is how old are you? And are you immortal?”

Skaars instinctively went to shuffle his wings and was met with yet another flare of blazing pain. He hated having his wings in. There was no way for him to fidget or adjust to distract himself from discomfort. “I’m twenty-eight. At least I think I am. My memories only go back to when I was around seventeen. Everything before that, if there was anything, is blank. Oh and um, I don’t think I’m immortal. As far as I know. I haven’t died yet, haha,” 

Sam nodded not reacting to Skaars’ attempt at humor in the slightest, his fingers blurring as he made some sort of note in the tablet. It was Dean who proposed the next question. “What sort of things can you do? I see that you have wings, but can you actually fly? And those flames, can they be,” Dean smirked in a way that Skaars thought was a bit more sadistic than necessary, “put out?”

Skaars glanced over at Crowley for permission to speak, he wasn’t sure if the demon would want these hunters to know all his bodyguards secrets. But to his relief Crowley simply nodded. Skaars was finding that he didn’t like lying to these hunters, no matter how mean some of them could be. “I can fly. I haven’t for a while, but that’s not exactly by choice,” His gaze grew a bit wistful as he remembered the way the wind would ruffle his feathers and he had to shove down the feeling before he got too distracted to speak, “And no, they can’t be ‘put out’. I can go in water and smothering them has no effect on how strongly they burn,” Skaars chose not to mention that they would burn quite weakly if he were injured or dying. He didn’t want them to know how easy a bullet could take him out. Dean looked a bit disappointed and it took all of Skaars’ willpower to not look as offended as he felt. “My wings don’t burn like actual flames, they can’t actually be put out and they don’t burn things unless I” he hesitated, not sure if he was giving too much away, “lose control a bit.” Skaars didn’t have to look at Crowley to sense the king's smirk. “My sense of hearing and smell is also very strong,” He added quickly, praying no one noticed anything odd.

“How strong?” Sam asked. 

Skaars cocked his head, listening, thankful for the distraction. “Well, there are two different couples having sex in the bathroom,” He paused for a second still listening, “Actually it’s one group of four,” Skaars couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face, “Scandalous.” 

Sam looked fairly impressed by Skaars’ observations which definitely did good things for Skaars’ ego. Dean however just rolled his eyes, “Is that all?”

Skaars shrugged. “That I know of,”

They’re conversation had to be put on hold when Athena returned with their food. Everyone gave a quick mumble of thanks before turning to eat. Skaars was pleasantly surprised to find that in his panicked state he had managed to order himself a caesar salad, one of his favorite meals. Before he started to eat he noticed that Crowley had an odd little cup of french fries in front of him. “You ordered food?” The bodyguard asked in dismay.

“Just because I don’t have to eat doesn’t mean I don’t like to,” Crowley answered simply, popping a fry into his mouth. Skaars cocked his head a little, before shrugging and turning back to his own meal. Not before he stole a fry for himself at first, enjoying the starchy, salty flavor that washed over his tongue. That small bit of food awakened a deeper hunger and he quickly dug into his salad, letting out a happy little groan that drew the attention of the rest of the table. 

He smiled shyly. “Sorry,” He grumbled past his mouthful, “This is the best thing I’ve had to eat in weeks,”  
Crowley frowned at his guard. “The demons have been feeding you right?”

Skaars swallowed his bite and nodded. “They have, but I’ve got to tell you Crowley your demons don’t know shit about what people eat. They’ve brought me nothing but peanut butter and jelly sandwiches since I’ve been there,”

The King winced, “Ah, well, that would explain it,”

Skaars shrugged and continued to eat. He didn’t need to look up to feel the gaze of the other men at the table. He decided that if they wanted to know something they could just ask him, he wasn’t going to offer up every little thing about himself. Actually he would probably offer up nothing without being asked. 

Sam looked like he was going to say something in between bites of his own salad, but Cas cut him off. “Skaars. That is an interesting name. Is there a meaning behind it?”

Skaars narrowed his eyes, not sure if he liked how Cas asked, he asked it like he knew more about it than Skaars himself did. Which was quite unlikely seeing as Skaars picked out his own name. Well shit. That meant he was going to have to explain how he picked it out. He had really hoped he wouldn’t have to do that today.“Er, well,” His hesitation made everyone even more interested in the answer and once again Skaars wished his wings were out to provide some sort of distraction. Skaars took a deep breath before finally speaking again, “It’s from a book,”

Castiel frowned. “I have knowledge of all classic literature, there is nothing like that among them,” His face told a different story than his words. _My name means more to him than just some random name from a kids book._  
“It wouldn’t be. I got it from a kids book. It’s called Wolves of the Beyond and the name comes from Skaarsgard, the star wolf who leads wolf cubs to the cave of souls, essentially heaven. The story was always comforting to me, so I adopted it as my name,” He mumbled, taking another bite of salad.

Sam nodded to himself and began jotting things down.

“So, you chose your own name?” Cas looked a little confused. Clearly he had been expecting a different answer.

“Yeah. Like I said I don’t remember anything from before I was 17 including my name. I realized pretty quickly that names were quite important so I gave myself one,” He said after gulping down his bite.

Dean looked unimpressed with Skaars’ explanation. “So you could remember a book about wolves, but not your own name?”

Skaars blinked at him. He had never thought about that. How had he never thought about that? The book's knowledge had sort of always been tucked away in his mind he guessed, as well as knowledge of other books, movies and music. Just nothing about himself. How had he never realized that on his own? At the same time both heat and panic pooled in his stomach and not a pleasant heat, the kind that indicated that he might accidentally release his wings. The heat spread through him bringing with sharp pain in his shoulder blades that made him whimper quietly. He couldn’t bring himself to look at his dinner mates, instead standing up quickly, knocking their waters off the table. “I have to go,” He blurted, already starting to walk away, “I’ll be in the alley,” His breathing had started to grow labored and he stumbled as he left the bar. He thought he could hear Sam call out behind him, but he just walked faster. 

He was almost sure he wouldn’t make it as he walked down the street to the alley where they had all met up. But soon enough he was walking through the dark path to the place where he had previously stood hidden from hunters and angels and humans and-

As soon as he stepped behind the wall his wings burst free with a rush of hot air, practically exploding with sparks. His wings tore through his shirts like paper and he pulled what was left of it off, leaving him standing shirtless in a hidden alley with two massive wings protruding from his back. Skaars leaned back against the bricks with a soft huff, enjoying the way the cool stone met his blazing wings. He closed his eyes and tried not to give way to the shame that was burning in his gut. Why for the love of god had he panicked so much at what Dean had said? Why had he been panicking all night for that matter! There was no reason for him to be so terribly anxious about everything. He was supposed to be happy that he was figuring out what he was, but instead every step he got closer felt like taking a step closer to some deep, dark hole that would surely drag him down to some sickly place that he would never crawl out of. “What the hell is wrong with me?” He whispered to the air.

“Well, you’re probably going through quite a lot,” Skaars’ eyes flew open and he flared his wings, only to relax them again when he saw that it was Crowley. 

Skaars pushed himself away from the wall and turned away from the king. “It shouldn’t matter what I’m going through, I’m a mess and there is no excuse for that. I’m not being a good guard,” He mumbled the last bit as an afterthought. He shouldn't be spilling his guts to his boss like this, no matter what had been going on between them. A sigh tumbled from his lips. Add that to the list of things he shouldn’t be doing. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t worry so much,” The demon suggested causally, his hand resting on Skaars’ shoulder. 

Skaars snorted out a laugh. “I wish I could manage that,”  
“Do you need a distraction?” Crowley’s hand drifted down to the base of where Skaars’ wing met his shoulder and a shiver of pleasure like nothing he had ever felt raced up his spine. He turned slowly to face Crowley, his eyes intense. The King’s hand drifted up and then down the crest of flame that rose from his guards shoulders. He buried his fingers in the soft feathers, drawing a whimper from Skaars. This wasn’t like the other times Crowley had touched his wings, it had felt good before, but now it felt like a direct line to his dick.

Skaars nodded slightly. He did want to be distracted. He really, really did.

His demon obliged happily, pulling him into a searing kiss that made Skaars weak at the knees. Crowley kissed with calm precision while Skaars was just trying to get as much contact between them as possible. He was gripping Crowley’s jacket with a vice grip, pressing their torsos together and had started moving his hips in little circles, trying to rub off on Crowley’s hip. In retaliation Crowley shoved Skaars against the wall which caused his wings to flare out behind him, bright light filling the alley. Skaars should have noticed that this was very likely to draw attention, but he couldn’t think anything more than ‘ _ fuck fuck fuck, please, fuck’ _ with Crowley thrusting agasint him like that. 

It was actually a miracle that Skaars heard the hunters approaching. Later he would wonder if they were always this loud or if they had intentionally walked louder than they needed to break up anything like this before they saw it. Skaars groaned, frustrated and gently pushed Crowley away. “Fuck,” He cursed, “Could they not have waited 10 more minutes?” He was trying not to dwell on how achingly hard he was, but it was difficult when his dick was pressing uncomfortably against the zipper of his pants. It hadn’t felt so bad when he had been pressed against Crowley. Maybe he could just- no! He wasn’t going to scandalize the people he had just met, but he couldn’t help pouting at Crowley.

The King chuckled. “Don’t worry, handsome. If you need to be taken care of I’m sure that one of the boys can help you out,” Before Skaars could ask for clarification the hunters and Castiel stepped into view. 

If Skaars had wanted to avoid scandalizing his new friends, he definitely failed. Cas and Dean both gave Skaars an odd look at seeing him shirtless and flushed, but Sam has turned an even darker shade of red than Skaars and was shooting looks between him and Crowley who, Skaars noticed, was smirking at the hunter. Well it was good to know that he wasn’t the only one showing interest in him.

“Did you tell him about your idea?” Dean asked, clearly trying to dissuade the awkward energy.

“Was just getting to it,” Crowley said, while he fixed his tie. Skaars felt more confused than ever and it must have shown because Crowley didn’t bother with his usual teasing before explaining. “We figured it would be easier for everyone if you stayed with the boys for a few days while you sorted everything out. That way there will be less trips in and out of the house,” Crowley winked playfully, but Skaars couldn’t return the expression. He felt hurt. Agonized actually. Had Crowley really gotten sick of him so fast? If so, why had he just kissed him like that? Was it some sort of goodbye thing? He gave Crowley a wounded look and the king smiled like how a teacher would smile at a particularly foolish student. The demon stepped up close to him and murmured in his ear, “I’m not abandoning you, Skaars. Even if you weren’t my guard I would still keep you around, for one reason or another,” Skaars heard Crowley’s slight inhale of his scent and flushed, feeling much better. He nodded, a gesture that he knew only Crowley would see and saw the demon smile slightly before pulling away. 

Crowley then gave the hunters a firm look. “Now you take good care of my guard, he’s the best I’ve got and I would not be too keen to replace him,” This warning had none of it’s usual sarcasm or teasing, it sounded more like something Crowley would say to a wayward demon. Skaars felt his wings rise a little at the realization that Crowley wanted to protect him as much as Skaars wanted to protect Crowley. The King turned his back on the trio before shooting Skaars a wink and mouthing  _ Get laid while you’re gone _ . Then he promptly disappeared, leaving Skaars to face the new group alone. He took in what he hoped was a subtle breath. He could do this.

“So, where are we off to?” 

“None of your business,” Dean said at the same time Sam said “Lebanon, Kansas,” Both brothers glared at each other and Skaars had a feeling that was nothing new. When the stare off finally ended Dean gave Skaars a skeptical look. “Where did your shirt go?”

Skaars glanced at the pile of shredded fabric on the ground. “Ripped it,” at the hunter’s odd look he added, “Wings and shirts don’t really mix,”

“Well too bad, you need a shirt and shoes to ride this ride,” Dean said, patting the hood of the long black car beside him. Skars realized that this must be the car he had heard earlier and that Crowley had probably snapped it here before leaving. Helpful. 

Skaars frowned, looking up at the sky. He couldn’t see the stars for the light pollution here, but the moon shone bright in the sky and it made Skaars’ wings twitch. “How far are we from Lebanon?”

“About two hours, why?” 

Skaars smiled at Sam slightly. “I don’t need to take the car,” He said simply, spreading his wings wide. 

Sam had the courtesy to look a little impressed, but Dean held his hard look. “Won’t work. How would you find your way there?”

Skaars cocked his head slightly, listening to the sound of the car's engine rumble. “I should be able to hear the car from the air and if for some reason I get lost I can always call for Crowley and he’ll help me out,”

Sam shrugs, “Sounds reasonable,” He gave Skaars a small wave, which the bodyguard returned shyly, and then hopped into the passenger seat. Dean stayed glaring at Skaars for a long moment, before Cas placed a hand on his shoulder and led him to the car. Cas shot Skaars a dirty look over his shoulder before climbing in as well.  _ Huh, _ Skaars thought  _ Good to know we’re having similar reactions to each other. _

Dean revved the engine and soon enough the Impala was roaring down the road and Skaars was spreading his wings to take flight. He leapt into the air, taking a moment longer than usual to catch his balance having not flown in so long, but quickly enough he was winging down the highway after them. He flew high enough so that no one on the ground would really notice his wings unless they were actively looking for them, but not so high that he would lose the Impala. There weren't really any other cars on the highway so late at night, but Skaars really didn’t feel like pushing his luck and having to bother Crowley. Seriously it had only been about 15 minutes and Skaars already felt odd without The King by his side. 

Skaars glided silently through the night sky, thinking about his life now. It felt like it had been years since his time sneaking through the darkened woods, only using the light of his wings to guide him and always looking over his shoulder for hunters or the occasional monster whose territory he had wandered into. Now he was the personal bodyguard to the King of Hell (a demon he was  _ sleeping with! _ ) and was currently flying to a secret location where two hunters and their  _ angel _ were going to tell him what he was and what to do about it! Skaars shook his head slightly. An angel. That still felt weird to think about. Being a creature with wings, he had heard comments about angels constantly, but the idea that they were real had never crossed his mind. Demons? Sure, but angels? Never. And the way he felt around the angel was odd to say the least. He had never felt so hostile towards another creature. It could have something to with being around demons for so long, but whatever it was that had been awakened inside him at Cas’s scent was much older than that. Maybe he should mention it to Sam, the hunter may very well know what it was about. 

Sam. Crowley had told Skaars to “get laid when he was gone, but Skaars had a couple of problems with that. Sure he was wildly attracted to the younger hunter and certainly wouldn’t mind sleeping with him, there was also the issue of him and Crowley. Had Crowley been kidding when he’d told Skaars to get laid? Skaars didn’t think so. But weren’t they exclusive? Well maybe not. Did that mean Crowley was sleeping with other people? Skaars wasn’t sure he liked that thought, but the thought of being with both Crowley and Sam at the same time, now that had Skaars’ cock twitching in his pants. He sighed quietly into the cool night air, him and Crowley would definitely have to talk about that.

Skaars spent the rest of his flight pondering him and Crowley’s relationship, as well as his feelings towards this new group. In fact Skaars thoughts were so tied up that he almost didn’t hear the turning of the Impala’s tires as they turned down a dirt road. As soon as Skaars noticed, he tilted his wings and swung after them. He decided to fly a bit ahead and see if he could figure where they were supposed to be going. It became pretty obvious as the road only led one way and ended at a door that seemed to have been dug into a small hill. There was a building behind it, but Skaars didn’t have to investigate to figure out that the door was what was important. It radiated strong waves of energy that pulled at Skaars’ chest and drew him close. He landed in a skid on the ground in front of the entrance and approached slowly with his head cocked. His mouth cracked open to get a clearer scent of the place before him. There were the obvious scents of Cas, Sam and Dean, but there were also others mixed in, mostly animals and various human scents he didn’t recognize, but there were also hints of sulphur, that strange sweet, crisp smell that was both similar to Cas and wildly different at the same time. The Cas-like scent made his wings bristle all the same. Interesting. Seems his hostility is towards more than just this one angel. 

Outside of the realm of scent was the pulsing of protective magic. Skaars had never come across any protection spells that could hold him back, but he had found a few that made him a bit nauseous and sometimes gave him a headache. This place had none of them, thankfully. It also felt like there was a gap in the protection, he wasn’t sure exactly how he knew that except for the fact that the feeling came from the same place inside him that his aggression towards Cas came from. Before he could think about what he was doing, he reached forward and laid his hand on the cool metal of the door.

For a heartbeat nothing happened, then heat began to build in his palm, slowly, but fiercely. Skaars almost pulled away as the burning sensation became painful, but as soon as the thought crossed his mind the sensation faded. He pulled his hand back and saw that it had left a burned patch in the shape of his hand. The crack in the protection had been filled. He smiled to himself. He had to do that back at Crowley’s base when he returned. 

“Seriously?” Skaars turned on his heels and saw Dean approaching with a glare. He fluttered his wings, getting out of the hunters path. “You’ve been here five minutes and you already marked up my door?” He scrubbed at the mark, but only succeeded in getting ash on his jacket. 

Sam and Cas arrived seconds later, both looking concerned. Cas frowned at the handprint. “I thought you said you couldn’t burn things?”

“I didn’t think I could,” Skaars said, wondering if he’d just totally screwed his chances of getting help. “I just felt a gap in your protective spells and…” He trailed off, not knowing how to explain what he’d done. 

Cas raised his hand, a gentle glow emanating from his palm and passing it over the door. “Huh,” He mumbled. 

“What?” Dean asked.

Cas lowered his hand, and stared at Skaars. “He’s right, there was a gap. One I hadn’t noticed before, but it seems to have been fixed.” He tilted his head, looking thoughtful. “Sam should add that to his searches.” With that the angel turned and walked through the metal door. The brothers followed, each giving Skaars a thoroughly confused look as they passed. He resisted the urge to throw his wings over his head and followed as well.


	7. Settling In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little short, but would you look at that? Two chapters in one day!  
> I wouldn't get used to it, but aint it a fun little treat?

The bunker was really fucking cool. Skaars’ walked in, instantly forgetting his anxieties and grinning. For once he didn’t bother with scents or sounds and instead just took in all the shining lights and various equipment. After all he wasn’t on guard duty right now. The map is what really drew his attention, it had been a long time since he’d been able to know his location consistently. Maybe he could figure out where Crowley’s base was. 

“Well this is it, we’ll find you a room as soon as- uh” Sam started, cutting himself off when Skaars vaulted over the balcony they had entered onto, flaring his wings open and landing lightly in a crouch on the map table. He started to pace around it with his head cocked. It really was a cool map.

“Hey!” Dean barked, pulling the attention of the winged bodyguard. “No standing on the map table!” Skaars frowned at him for a moment and then shrugged, spreading his wings and soaring down into the next room, landing this time on a long table with a few green lamps at various intervals. Dean groaned. “No standing on any of the furniture!” He amended. Skaars huffed quietly to himself, but did finally leap down onto the floor with a thud. He spread his wings in a “happy?” gesture. Dean barely gave him a passing glance before shoving past him, mumbling something about “getting his four hours”. Skaars wasn’t at all surprised when Cas followed him and neither was Sam, judging by the slight smile and eye roll. 

For a long moment Sam and Skaars just stood in silence, neither daring to look at the other. “So…” Skaars said, desperate to end the quiet, “How long have they been together?” 

Sam quirked his head at the bodyguard. “How did you figure that out?”

Skaars shrugged. “They carry each other's scents, that typically only happens when people are very close to each other for extended periods of time.”

“Well, I’m glad that’s how you found out. I had to walk in on them having sex before I caught on,” Both Sam and Skaars pulled mildly disgusted faces, then laughed together. 

“I’m surprised it took you that long,” Skaars said, still chuckling, “Even without their scents I could have guessed. The way they watch each other… there’s no other explanation.” 

Sam nodded. “I couldn’t agree more.” Once again they were left in silence, though this one was much more peaceful. Skaars, poorly, tried to stifle a yawn and Sam followed in suit. “We should find you a room,” The hunter suggested. Skaars nodded, suddenly a lot more sleepy than he had been earlier. 

Sam walked in the same direction Dean had gone. It turned out that the doorway they had gone through led to long hallways filled with what may have been hundreds of doors. Skaars had a feeling it would be easy to get lost here, but with Sam guiding him he knew that it wasn’t likely. 

“Did Cas say anything to you?” Sam asked softly.

Skaars couldn’t help the way he tensed up at the name, sending a small casquade of sparks to the ground behind them. He sniffed the air, relieved to find that the only scent he could pick up was Sam’s. Dean and Cas must have a room down one of the other halls. Still he answered quietly. “No. He didn’t. Why?”

Sam kept his eyes to the hall ahead of them. “You two seem… weird around one another. I’ve never seen him stare someone down like that, besides demons and the occasional angel, but someone we just met? Never. I wondered if maybe I missed something between you two.”

Skaars laughed weakly. “You know I kind of feel the same way.” Though Sam didn’t look up, Skaars could practically feel the curiosity rolling off the larger man. Clearly he had a million questions about that. Well, Skaars could try to answer some of them. “I’ve never reacted that way to someone. When I first saw him it was like a switch had flipped and suddenly I was furious, I wanted to rip him to shreds.” Skaars shuddered. “I’ve only ever felt that way about people who have tried to attack Crowley.” He stared down at the ground as they continued to walk, their footsteps echoing through the hall. 

“Huh,” Was all Sam had to say about that. “Well, um, here we are.” They had arrived at a pair of doors near the end of one of the hallways. “This one’s yours,” Sam leaned past Skaar and opened the rightmost door. “I’ll be next door if you need me,” He smiled as he stepped into his room. 

“Sam!” Skaars blurted before he could close the door. Sam looked at him patiently. “Don’t tell them, please?”

“Cas and Dean?”

Skaars nodded. “I… I don’t think I really want to hurt Cas, it’s just an instinct, but if Dean found out how we’ve been feeling around each other…” Skaars trailed off. He honestly didn’t quite know what he was afraid of. 

Sam reached out and laid a hand on his bare shoulder, the gesture so similar to what Crowley would do that Skaars had to resist the urge to step closer and nuzzle up to the hunter. “I won’t tell them,” Sam said. “Try to get some rest, we’ll figure everything out in the morning.” This time when he pulled away and stepped into his room, Skaars let him, soon after walking into his own room. It was actually quite similar to the room he had back at Crowley’s base. The thought brought a pang to his chest. Skaars peeled off his pants and crawled into the bed, letting his wings hang off either side. He tossed and turned for a while, struggling to sleep despite his exhaustion.

“I miss you, Crowley,” He whispered into the empty room. He wanted to snuggle up beside his King and fall into a deep sleep like he had the week before, instead he had to lay in a cold bed all alone. 

Mere seconds later he felt a strong push of sleep pull at his eyelids. He didn’t bother trying to keep them open, allowing sleep to claim him slowly. 

_ I miss you too, darling. Sleep well. _


	8. This May Hurt A Bit

The following days were spent inside the bunker, with the two hunters and their angel interrogating Skaars late into each night. They went over the same points over and over, researching every book, website and even talking to hunters to find out more about their flaming friend. And there had been nothing. 

Well, not entirely nothing. Skaars was still sure that Cas was hiding something. Whenever it seemed like they were getting close the angel would get all anxious and fidgety, glancing over Sam’s shoulder, suddenly relaxing when he saw it wasn’t what he was looking for. Skaars wanted to ask Sam if he was seeing the same things, but he hadn’t had a moment alone with him since that first night, neither of them ever taking their rests at the same time, so Skaars couldn’t even pop into Sam’s room next door. It had made Skaars quite lonely, he had gotten used to spending almost every waking moment with Crowley, being able to chat and occasionally even relax with him, but here in the bunker there was no time for relaxing. 

A plate plopped down in front of Skaars making him flinch a little, nearly dropping the book he had been staring at. “Eat,” Dean said, gesturing at the burger, “I don’t want you passing out again.” Luckily Dean had become more civil to Skaars over their time together. He wasn’t friendly per se, most likely taking his cues from his partner, but he wasn’t cruel either, he fed Skaars as well as the other two, and seemed to worry and care for him as well. 

Skaars smiled shyly, pulling the plate closer and digging in. Dean wasn’t the only one who didn’t want Skaars passing out again. On the second or third day Skaars had forgotten to eat for much too long and had just sort of keeled over. When he woke up a few minutes later Sam was crouched over him and Cas and Dean were walking back over from the door. After they had gotten some food and water into him, they explained that Crowley had shown up mere seconds after he had collapsed as he had cast some sort of spell that allowed him to know when Skaars was injured or unconscious. Apparently Cas hadn’t been too nice about a demon at the bunker. Crowley had left before Skaars had woken up. Skaars couldn’t help his fury towards the angel. If he hadn’t been so aggressive towards Crowley, maybe Skaars could have seen him for a little while. 

“Have we made any progress?” Dean asked, cracking open a beer and sitting beside Cas, kicking his feet up on the table. The older hunter had been out for groceries and then making food for the last couple hours, missing some of the research they’d been doing.

Skaars put down his half eaten burger, shifting in his seat. He wasn’t sure why he felt so guilty that they hadn’t found anything yet, it really wasn’t his fault, but he couldn’t help feeling like he was wasting their time, no matter how many times Sam insisted that this was just as important to them as it was to him. 

Cas shook his head in response to Dean’s question, but Sam was still buried in his book, his eyes narrowed. Dean poked the back of the book to get Sam’s attention. “What?”

“We got anything?”  
Sam frowned, looking back down at the book. “No...” 

There was silence while everyone waited for Sam to continue, but the younger hunter seemed to have gone back to reading. Dean tapped the book with his foot again. “What?!” Sam said, clearly frustrated. 

“What aren’t you telling us?” Dean asked. 

Sam’s sighed.. “I do sort of have an idea, but I’ve been trying to come up with an alternative…” Skaars cocked his head. Sam hadn’t mentioned having any ideas, in fact he had been pretty insistent that researching was all they could do right now. Skaars guessed he should have been a bit more suspicious about Sam’s certainty. 

“Well?” Dean pushed. He wouldn’t be letting this go anytime soon.

Sam paused for a long moment, his eyes flickering between Cas and Skaars. “Cas, you can dig around in people’s heads, right? For memories and such?” 

Castiel understood immediately. “I can, but I’ve never tried it on something that isn’t mostly human.” Cas shot Skaars a grave look. 

“Could you try?” Skaars asked, trying to shove down his odd hostile feelings. They hadn’t really lessened since he had been in the bunker, but he had gotten better at managing them. 

Cas stared down at the table, a deep frown pulling wrinkles into his cheeks. He glanced over at Dean a few times as if trying to figure out what his partner would want. “Is it safe?” Dean left the “for Cas” part out of his question.

Sam shrugged a bit. “I can’t imagine why it wouldn’t be.”

“In that case I don’t see why we shouldn’t try it. We gotta make a break on this somehow.” Skaars felt oddly touched that Dean was so willing to take such a long shot to see that Skaars figured out his identity. Or maybe he was still just trying to figure out how to kill him, despite how open Skaars had been about his weaknesses. That was definitely possible.

Cas looked at his lover for a long moment, loyalty warring in his eyes.  _ Two different loyalties,  _ Skaars observed. One for Dean and one for… someone else. Or something else. “Alright,” The angel finally said. “I can try.” He rose to his feet and walked around the table to stand behind Skaars. Skaars didn’t like not being able to see Castiel, but once again stifled the feeling and sat still. After finding his eyes drawn to Sam for a fourth time in maybe 30 seconds, he decided to close his eyes as well.

Cas placed his fingers on either of Skaars’ temples. “I’m sorry, but this may hurt a bit.” It didn’t really sound like he cared much. Before Skaars could answer light flashed in front of his eyes and everything went black.

“This may hurt a bit” turned out to be a wild understatement. Agony lit up every inch of Skaars’ body, inside and out. It felt like acid was burning through his veins, eating through his flesh and bubbling out over his skin. The screams that tore out of his throat was like vomiting knives and the light behind his eyes was blinding. Memories began to rush through his mind at dizzying speeds, so fast that Skaars could only catch flashes. 

The time that he had been shot  ~~_ stabbed  _ ~~ and had lain in the alley  ~~_ throne room _ ~~ with his blood ~~_ lifeforce  _ ~~ spilling out of the hole in his stomach  _~~heart~~. _

The sound of his master  ~~_ his god _ ~~ ordering him around and him hating  ~~_ loving wanting needing _ ~~ the man  ~~_ the beast _ ~~ that had stood before him.

The way the other man’s  ~~_ seraph’s _ ~~ body had felt against his while they fucked each other into the bed  _~~the sky~~. _

That one time he had fallen  ~~_ been thrown _ ~~ from the sky  ~~_ from heaven, from home _ ~~ and had been afraid to lift into the air for months  ~~_ centuries _ ~~ after.

Skaars felt something unlock deep in his gut. His eyes flew open, fire shooting from his wings in every direction. Past the blazing pain that lit up his whole body, he could still feel Castiel’s fingertips against his temples. He roared, pulling himself away from the angel, turning and slamming his palm into Castiel's chest. Cas flew across the room, hitting the wall behind him with a thud and sliding to the ground. The smell of burning flesh filled the air.

“Cas!” Dean cried, leaping around Skaars towards his partner. Skaars didn’t acknowledge him, instead focusing on trying to breath. He could still feel the acid bubbling in his veins, he shrieked, clawing at his flesh as if that would get it out. The memories hadn’t stopped either. 

He had been alone for so long. So, so long. It was like he could still feel that burning, suffering loneliness that came from every life he had lived and died. 

Skaars screamed louder and began beating his head with his wings. “Stop! Stop! Stop! It hurts! Stop! I’m sorry!” 

That wasn’t the first time he had said those words.

“Sam no!” Castiel's voice cried out past the roaring of memories. At almost the exact same time, Skaars felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him, holding him tightly to a firm, muscular chest. And just like that everything stopped. The pain, the memories, the fire that had pulsed from his wings. They were all gone. Skaars’ breath was still fast and shaky and tears were pouring down his cheeks, but everything was slowly returning to normal as Sam rocked him in his arms. 

“Sam, you have to let go of him, he’s going to-” Before the angel could finish his sentence another flare of heat burned through Skaars and from the way Sam shuddered against him, the hunter felt it too. This one didn’t hurt, but it was intense in a way Skaars had never known. 

“Damnit,” Cas sighed, falling back against the wall again.

“What the hell just happened?!” Dean shouted as he tried to check to see if his partner, who kept trying to push his hands away, was alright. Skaars watched all of this from under Sam’s arm. He wasn’t sure why the hunter hadn’t let go of him yet to go check on his brother, but he decided he didn’t really want him to leave, so what did it matter why.

Cas finally managed to push Dean far enough away that he could stand, balancing himself against the wall. Dean kept his hands up and ready to catch the unsteady angel in case he collapsed again. “This is what I was worried about,” Cas mumbled, more to himself than anyone else.

“And what exactly is ‘this’?” It didn’t take Skaars anytime at all to recognize his master’s voice. He sat up abruptly and looked to the top of the stairs where Crowley stood, his face grim. Skaars was still sprawled half on the floor, half in Sam’s lap, but he pulled back enough to look into Sam’s eyes, waiting for permission. Sam gave him a concerned look, but finally nodded. With that Skaars launched himself up to the platform with less than 3 wingbeats, throwing himself into Crowley’s arms. The demon's scent washed over him and it took everything in Skaars not to shove him against the wall and start rutting up against him, the desperation to get as close as possible was almost overwhelming. Crowley hugged him back, but Skaars could feel that his furious gaze was on the others behind him. 

Finally Crowley pulled Skaars back so he could look at him at arm's length. Crowley’s hand drifted up to Skaars’ face and his thumb brushed lightly over his cheek, close to his eye.  _ Bloodshot, _ he mouthed to himself. Skaars merely blinked, unwilling (or perhaps unable) to bother looking anywhere else.

_ Except, _ Skaars glanced back down the stairs towards Sam who had finally gone over to Cas and Dean, they were all whispering quietly to each other. Skaars felt his wings start to burn hotter as Sam stepped closer to Cas to hear him better. A low growl reverberated in his chest, echoing off of walls and pulling the attention of everyone in earshot to Skaars. He didn’t look away from Cas as he continued to growl, his wings slowly spreading out wide behind him, making him look twice his normal size. 

A hand laid on his shoulder and he wasn’t able to stop himself from turning and snarling loudly at Crowley, beating his wings once to make a sound like a thunder clap in the enclosed bunker. The instant he realized what he’d done he stopped growling and simply stood there in shock, his expression no doubt matching the one Crowley wore. Skaars whimpered quietly. He couldn’t believe he had just done that. What the hell had gotten into him?

Slowly, Crowley turned to face the hunters. “What the hell is going on here?”

It was Cas who finally answered. “Well,” He said, taking a deep breath and exchanging looks with Sam and Dean before looking up to meet Crowley’s gaze, “I definitely know what Skaars is now.”


	9. Seraphim, The Guards of God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter isn't going to be the most enthraling, but it is necessary to get to the fun stuff. Don't worry, there will be some smutty bullshit soon!
> 
> Also I realized while writing this chapter that I have no idea when this meant to take place in the show, but we're not going to worry about that too much, yeah? Yeah.
> 
> Also also, this is *definetly* not biblically accurate, but if you're looking for biblical accuracy I'd suggest just reading the bible. I for sure haven't.

“A seraph,” Skaars breathed for the third time in his entire life. At least that he remembered. The word wasn’t familiar to him, but the way it rolled off his tongue with ease was like he’d once said it every single day. Maybe he had.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Dean said, still trying to understand, “I thought seraphim and angels were the same thing?” Sam nodded his agreement. Crowley still hadn’t really reacted to the news, he just watched Skaars with the eyes of a man seeing something in a completely new light. 

Cas sighed. “It wasn’t always. We agreed to spread the information of us being the same after the seraphim disappeared as to not confuse or scare the budding humans, but once we were quite different creatures.” 

“B-but what is he? Does he have grace? What the hell was his purpose in heaven?” Dean was now gesturing furiously at the bodyguard. No. The seraph. “What do you mean the seraphim disappeared?”

“I don’t know much about seraphim, no one does,” Castiel said. “All I know is that they were supposedly God’s first creations, though he didn’t consider them to be. He made them simply as weapons, guards to protect him in case his true creations ever rose up or fought back. They do not have grace as they were created before grace was even a concept, their powers were said to be quite odd, they didn’t follow the rules of the creatures God would make later,” 

Skaars squeezed his eyes shut and pulled his wings around himself. He could still hear Castiel speaking from outside his cocoon of warmth and humidity, but it was muted. Muted was good. Muted felt less painfully real. He had only found out angels were real a week ago and though it should have been obvious that that made God real, he hadn’t thought about it until now. And not only was God real, but he was his first creation whether he considered Skaars a creation or not. A Guard of God. No wonder he had always been drawn to protect and why he had felt so hostile towards Castiel. He had been made to protect  _ God _ from him and others like him.

“They weren’t perfected like the archangels or the humans, they were simply pulled into existence from nothing. I’m not sure God even planned their creation at all. They were meant to be the most powerful being, besides God himself of course, in physical strength and apparently he was the only one who knew how to kill them. They also weren’t meant to have emotions, or even conscious thought if rumors are to be believed.” Skaars peeked out from behind his wings to see Castiel watching him with a curious expression. “It seems that they developed that all on their own.” He pondered. Skaars frowned to himself. Was he really meant to be second in power only to God? That didn’t sound right, he was strong, but his strength was limited to say the least. Had some of that power left him? If so, why?

“And where did they go?” Sam whispered, now watching Skaars with wonder as well as Crowley.

Cas shrugged. “I don’t know. They disappeared very shortly after humans and angels were created. Everything I know was told to us by the archangels, they were around at the same time as the seraphim. They were the only ones, beside God, to have ever seen them in fact. They didn’t like to talk much about the seraphim, apparently ‘Dad didn’t like it’,” Cas awkwardly raised his hands in air quotes.

“If they didn’t have grace…” Dean said, slowly putting the pieces together. “How did they live? Did they have to eat? Sleep?” 

Before Cas could answer Skaars piped up. “Well I definitely have to eat and sleep. We’ve seen that.” He gestured to the place where he had passed out a few days ago and smiled a little. No one copied the gesture. No one even really took their attention away from Cas. Skaars huffed to himself, it was his identity they were learning all about here, he should get to choose the mood it was met with.

Cas fidgeted with the edge of his trench coat, glancing between Sam and Skaars. That was… odd? Skaars had never seen Cas this nervous or shy looking. “What Gabriel told me a long time ago was that the seraphim stayed alive through,” he cleared his throat before continuing, “bonds.”

“Ok. And?” Dean clearly hadn’t caught on yet. The confused look on Crowley’s and Sam’s faces said they hadn’t either. Skaars on the other hand could feel all the blood in his face rushing down towards his feet. He wasn’t sure if it was buried memories resurfacing or just a guess, but he knew what it meant long before Cas explained it.

“These bonds, they would allow seraphim to pull power from another source, “ Skaars really wished Cas wouldn’t look at Sam when he said that. “whether that be another seraph or God himself. I suppose it could be anything really. As long as a seraph was close to what it had bonded to, it wouldn’t tire or weaken. Of course,” Cas cleared his throat again, “closer was always better. Gabriel once told me that different groups of seraph would split off for a few days at a time to, er, recharge. When they came back it was said that they practically glowed.” 

“How do bonds work? Does the power exchange work both ways?” Skaars blurted. The last question was the only one that was really important to him. He knew he wouldn’t be able to handle this if it was going to kill- he shook off the thought before it completely formed. Even thinking about it was too much.

Castiel have Skaars an understanding look. “I don’t know anymore about them. Hopefully it wouldn’t hurt either being in the bond, I cannot imagine why it would.” Skaars let out a shaky breath. Now that he better understood his feelings towards Cas, for the first time it felt like they were lessening. It wasn’t some supernatural sense of foreboding warning him that Cas was going to hurt someone, it was just a genetic code that told him to be wary, like humans with spiders or snakes. 

“Has Skaars bonded with… anyone?” Crowley asked and Skaars winced. It was clear the demon wanted to know about the two of them, if they had bonded. Skaars hoped that Crowley wouldn’t be too hurt when he found out they hadn’t.

Skaars didn’t give Cas a chance to answer. “I think I have,” He said, standing. It hurt to look into Crowley’s eyes and find hope there. Demons didn’t feel hope and the fact that he broke that quintessential rule for Skaars was more than the seraph could have ever asked for.

“Who?” It was a simple enough question, but the one that was the hardest for Skaars to answer. Fortunately his eyes answered for him, flickering unconsciously towards Sam 

Crowley’s eyes widened slightly. “Oh.” He paused, looking at Sam curiously. “That’s not quite what I had expected.”

Skaars felt tears spark in his eyes, but he blinked them back as he stepped in front of Crowley, blocking the view of them from the others with his wings. “I didn’t choose to,” He whispered, knowing full well the others could still most likely hear them, “I… I’m sorry,'' He didn’t know what more to say to defend himself. 

Crowley stepped closer to Skaars, their breaths mingling and their noses all but touching. The King searched Skaars’ eyes. “Do you still want to be my bodyguard?” Skaars nodded furiously. He wanted nothing else more. “Do you still…”  _ Love me? Want me? What? _ Skaars’ mind rushed to fill in the space that Crowley had apparently decided to leave empty. But it didn’t really matter. Whatever the question was the answer was the same. 

“Yes,” He breathed out, leaning his forehead against Crowley’s.

The King of Hell smiled and brought their lips together in a soft kiss. It was probably the most gentle touch the two had shared, the intimacy of it almost more intense than the feeling of bonding with Sam. “Then why would I give a damn, darling?” Skaars grinned into their next kiss.

They stayed like that for a few more moments before Dean cleared his throat and Skaars all but leapt away from Crowley, his cheeks burning. Had he seriously forgotten they were there?! Cas and Dean were standing awkwardly, trying to look everywhere but at the pair all but making out in front of them, whether Skaars’ wings had been in the way or not. Sam on the other hand was watching them in fascination, only looking away when Skaars turned back towards him. 

“So, um, we’re, er, bonded?” Sam said, still not meeting Skaars’ gaze, though the way his eyes kept trying to flit back towards the seraph told Skaars he wanted to.

Skaars fluttered his wings, sending sparks in all directions, Dean just barely avoided taking one to the eye. “I guess so,”

“Do we know what that means exactly?” Sam asked. Skaars shrugged, looking to Cas.

“I’m not sure either.” Cas mumbled, glancing towards Dean.

“I don’t know what you’re looking at me for! I just figured this whole thing out, you’re our resident seraph expert!” When Cas still didn’t say anything Dean sighed, slouching a little “Do you both feel alright?” He sounded like he wanted to be anywhere else.

Skaars quirked his head. He hadn’t really thought about it. Did he? 

After a quick inventory over himself he was surprised to find (though maybe he shouldn’t have been) that he actually felt pretty great. His wings were burning hot and strong, his hearing and scenting was as good as ever, possibly even better and though he had expected some sort of discomfort after all the digging around in his head Cas had done, he felt completely fine. “I feel great,” He said, unable to keep from sharing. For some reason the power he felt filled him with a sort of pride, making his chest puff up a little as he spoke.

“I feel pretty good too. Though this is new,” Sam added, unbuttoning the first button on his shirt, pulling it aside to reveal a burn mark in the shape of a feather right next to his anti possession tattoo. Skaars gaped, glancing behind himself at the feathers on his wings. The handprint on the door the other day had been weird, but this managed to take a whole other step into the category of “weird”.

“Huh, that looks a lot like the handprint I had after Cas pulled me from Hell,” Dean observed. 

Skaars blinked at Cas and was surprised to see the angel blush. “The handprint was a way to mark Dean as property of Heaven, so no one would dare to hurt him. This may be something similar. Perhaps seraphim don’t share those they bond with?” Skaars blushed as well. He wasn’t sure he was ready for this to turn into some weird claiming thing and from the tense expression on Sam’s face, he wasn’t either. “Maybe we should leave for a while.” Cas said abruptly.

“Excuse me? Leave? Why the hell would we leave?” Dean sounded more shocked than angry. From what Skaars had observed in his short time at the bunker, this was where Dean liked to be, most likely because it was the easiest place to protect all the people he loved. Skaars could understand that.

“Not all of us. Just Dean and I,” 

“And Crowley.” Dean added. Crowley raised an eyebrow at the hunter and Dean crossed his arms over his chest. “Look, Skaars may trust you, but that doesn’t mean I do and I’m not leaving the bunker with a demon in it. How did you get in here in the first place?  
Skaars tried to keep from glowering at Dean, but guessed it was pretty unsuccessful judging by the wary glances from both of the hunters. _Hm,_ Skaars thought, satisfied. Maybe the others would take him more seriously now that they realized he was meant to be the second most powerful being on Earth and in Heaven. Crowley wasn’t fazed by either of them, putting on a lazy smile. “I put some nicks in your warding last time I was here, in case I needed to pop by,” Skaars lips twitched up even as the rest of the team glared at Crowley. What could he say? He really loved it when The King broke the rules for him. 

Dean groaned. “Do you know how long it took us to get all of those up and running?”  
“It’s alright, Dean. I’ll fix them before we leave.” Cas said, but he was still frowning deeply.

“Yeah and that’s the other thing, I still don’t get why the hell we’re leaving in the first place,” Dean looked ready to set roots into the linoleum if it meant he didn’t have to leave his home.

“It would only be for a little while, maybe a week. No longer than a hunt would usually take. I just think Skaars and Sam could use some time alone to get used to their new bond and we need to start looking for more answers.”

Skaars cocked his head. “I thought it was only you and the other angels that knew anything about seraph,”  _ Besides God _ . His mind short circuited a bit.  _ Were they going to look for fucking GOD?! _

Cas huffed out a sigh. “As little as I like the idea, I know someone who can tell us much more. If we can convince him to work with us.”

Sam wrinkled his nose. “You’re not thinking of-”

Cas cut him off. “Sam, he’s the only one who’s alive to tell us more about the seraphim.”  
“Who?” Skaars jumped in before he could lose any more information to arguing. 

“Gabriel. He’s my brother and an archangel, he should be able to tell us everything we need to know about seraphim.”

Skaars could feel his wings heating up at the mere thought of an archangel. If he had reacted to Cas with such aggression, imagine what it would be like meeting his superior. This should be… interesting. “Is it safe?”

All three of them winced, causing Skaars and Crowley to exchange concerned looks. 

“We’ll see,” Cas finally answered. “If it seems unsafe to bring him back to the bunker we won’t do it, but it should be fine.” Skaars hoped the angel was a bit more confident than he sounded. 

“I can lend you some of my demons to help with the search if need be?” Crowley offered.

Cas didn’t look too excited by the idea, but he nodded his head to Crowley. “Thank you. Are we all in agreement then? Me, Dean and Crowley will go look for Gabriel while Skaars and Sam stay here for a few days?”

Everyone nodded. Except Dean. But the older hunter eventually caved, pouting and wandering off to his room to grab his “go bag”. 

Goodbyes were as hurried as they had been the last time the group had split, when Skaars had joined up with the hunters and their angel. Just before Crowley stepped out the door, Skaars reached out with his wing and brushed it against Crowley’s shoulder.  _ Be safe.  _ He thought to the demon.

Crowley gave one of his winning smiles.  _ You too, handsome. And take good care of Moose for me. _ An image of Sam flashed in Skaars’ mind from Crowley’s point of view. The hunter looked much bigger in Crowley’s mind eye. Skaars ducked his head shyly, but nodded. 

And just like that he was standing in front of the metal door of the bunker. 

Alone. 

Before the door had even shut all the way, Skaars’ enhanced ears had picked up Sam’s footsteps hurrying away to his room. 

Skaars’ wings drooped a little. He had a bad feeling this was going to be really awkward. He shook his head hard and fluffed out his wings. No. It was only going to be awkward if he let it. He had apparently been God’s personal bodyguard, he could handle some tough conversations. 

Tomorrow. Even without the bad feelings that swarmed in his gut, his wings still drooped towards the floor. It had been a long day and there was no reason why this talk couldn’t wait until tomorrow. He spread his wings and soared to the floor, landing lightly and walking towards his room. It would all be figured out. Tomorrow. 


	10. Burnt Pancakes and Sealed Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, the smut has arrived once again.

Sam woke up to the stench of ash in his nose and his heart racing in his chest. Ever since he was a boy he had woken up early in the morning from nightmares of fire and helplessness. He had never liked the look, smell or even thought of fire, nor the ritual around it. It always just reminded him of his mother or hunter’s funerals. Once, back in college, Jess had invited him on a camping trip with her and her family. Of course he had accepted. Unfortunately he had ended up riding back to campus by himself two days early. As soon as the campfire had been lit, he’d known he’d made a mistake, and now he had memories of Jess burning on the ceiling in front of him to add to all the reasons he hated fire. He had never actually remembered when his mom had died, but he thought he had been able to imagine what it was like. He hadn’t truly understood until the smell of burning flesh had pierced his nostrils. 

It took Sam several seconds to realize that the burnt smell wasn’t just a result of lingering dreams. The air inside his room was slightly hazy, smoke drifting in from the air vent that led towards the kitchen. It wasn’t the smell of burnt flesh, but it was unpleasantly sweet and somehow acrid at the same time. 

Sam grabbed his gun from under his pillow, a habit he had picked up from Dean, and crept out of his room, towards the source of the smoke and stench. The closer he got to the kitchen the easier it was to hear all the ruckus coming from the space, metallic clangs and quiet growling. His muscles tensed as he got ready for what he would find behind the door. He didn’t know how anyone, or anything, could have gotten into the bunker, but this felt like a shoot first ask questions later type of situation.

He whipped around the corner with his gun raised, ready to shoot whoever it was who... had... Sam’s hunter instincts expecting monsters, blood and death slowly trailed off into a gape of exasperation.

The kitchen was a disaster. There was flour across all of the countertops, mixed with clumps of somewhat dried eggs and what looked to be a half a gallon worth of spilled milk. Skaars stood in the middle of it all, covered in flour everywhere except his apron and his hair sticking up in every possible direction. He was staring at one of their cast iron pans with his eyes narrowed and his wings twitching every few seconds. Inside the pan was what looked like a puddle of yellowish, brownish goop, but Skaars was watching it as though it were a delicate flower. A delicate flower that may just happen to explode at some point. 

“Hey, Sam,” The seraph mumbled, flicking one wing in the direction of the hunter, but not looking away from the pan in front of him.

Sam slowly lowered the gun, setting it on a slightly less messy section of counter, and walked farther into the kitchen. Upon closer examination there was some of the yellowish, brownish goop on the ceiling. “What’s going on in here?” He asked, trying to keep as much shock out of his voice as possible. The neat freak inside of him was losing its mind a little. 

“I’m making pancakes,” Skaars frowned down at the goop in his pan. “It’s a lot harder than I had expected.”

“Well,” Sam said, now trying his hardest not to laugh. “They say the first pancake is never perfect.”

With that Skaars spun around looking thoroughly distraught. “The first pancake?!” He cried. “I thought they meant the first batch!” He rushed back over to a computer, no _Sam’s_ computer, and started scrolling furiously. To Sam’s surprise, his computer was actually the only clean thing in the room. 

Once again the sickly sweet smell of pancake ash filled the kitchen. “Um, I think your pancake is burning.” 

Skaars yelped and ran over to the pan. He looked inside and gave a frustrated huff, turning off the heat and tossing the still smoldering pancake into the trash. Sam glanced in and noticed it wasn’t the first. Skaars replaced the pan and tore off his apron, sitting up on the counter with a flurry of wing beats, spraying flour in all directions. “I wanted to make us breakfast but,” Skaars glared around at the kitchen as though it were to blame for his cooking struggles, “your kitchen isn’t exactly seraph proof.” He spread his wings for evidence and nearly knocked Sam’s computer off the counter. 

Sam cocked his head. “Why were you making breakfast? You've never cooked for us before,” A thought occurred to Sam. “Have you ever cooked at all in your life?”

Skaars stared down at the floor, his face taking on a pinkish tinge. “I didn’t think it would be that hard,” He mumbled. He tossed his head towards Sam’s computer. “I looked up a few recipes and thought I had gotten the gist of it,” He fluffed out his wings, smacking them into a hanging pan and sending it crashing to the floor. Skaars winced, his eyes flickering between Sam and the mess around the kitchen. “Sorry about all of this.”

And just like that the mess didn’t really seem like that big of a deal. Sam stepped closer to the despondent seraph, leaning over slightly to force Skaars to meet his eyes. “How long have you been up working on this?” He asked, softly. 

The blush on Skaars’ face deepened. “Er, well. I was going to go to bed around when you did last night, but as soon as I was in my room I was wide awake, so I came into the kitchen to start working instead. I, um, I think being so close to-” He gestured vaguely in Sam’s direction, “-made me feel more awake.” Skaars pulled his wings around himself and mumbled something else. 

“What was that last bit?” Sam asked, taking this opportunity to admire Skaars’ wings. As little as he liked fire, this was so many worlds different than the fire he was used to. The warmth that emanated off of the seraph’s wings was gentle, as opposed to the almost aggressive heat that came off of normal fire. Sam had never noticed the way they quietly crackled and sparked in time with the seraph’s breath. They looked bigger than Sam had expected. Surely they hadn’t always been this massive? Regardless, they were actually really beautiful.

“I wanted to do something nice for us,” Skaars said, only barely audible past the border of flame he had made for himself. “S-so, when we talked about everything it wouldn’t be too awful.” There was a long pause where neither of them said anything. “I didn’t mean to…” Skaars whispered.

Sam reached up to spread Skaars’ wings just enough so he could see the seraph’s face. His eyes were squeezed shut and his eyebrows were all but knitted together. He looked like he was in agony.

And what Sam didn’t know was that Skaars was in agony. Ever since Crowley had left, there had been an ache in his chest that wouldn’t go away. At first he thought he’d just been lonely, missing Crowley and unable to talk to Sam until he woke up, but it wasn’t until he had left his own bedroom and come to the kitchen that it had become clear to him. It was their bond that hurt him so fiercely. It was pulling and fighting against Skaars to bring him closer to his hunter, but Skaars had resisted. He couldn’t go and pounce on Sam before they had gotten to talk about everything. That just wasn’t fair. Now with Sam so close to him it hurt worse than ever, like every rib in his chest had shattered, every fiber of his being screaming to grab Sam and get as close to him as physically possible. 

Tears had built up behind his tightly shut eyelids and Skaars wasn’t able to do anything as one squeezed its way to freedom and slid down his cheek. He sniffled, trying to keep his breathing even. “I know you don’t want this,” Skaars choked out past the lump in his throat. “But I don’t know how to break it, I don’t think I _could_ break it, even if I wanted to.” The sob that had been working so hard to break free finally succeeded and spilled out past his lips. “I’m so sorry,” He cried, pulling his wings back in to cover his face. 

But something was there to block him. While Skaars had been wrapped up in his own mind, Sam had gotten closer, hovering inches from Skaars’ face. Instead of Skaars’ wings coming to block himself from Sam, they cocooned the newly bonded pair in a blanket of fire and warmth _~~and love, always love~~. _ Those massive wings of flame protected them, nothing could ever breach them, not now, not with the two of them together. That’s not how these things work. 

Sam thumbed away the single tear that still quivered on Skaars’ cheek and rested the palm of his hand over Skaars’ face and neck. Skaars leaned into the few inches of contact between them and sighed, some of that bone-breaking pain lessening. His eyes fluttered open without him even asking them to. They were met with the gentle, green eyes of Sam Winchester, so open, so ready to listen, so ready to understand. “Who said I don’t want this?” Sam whispered, as much to himself as to the seraph. 

And with that, a gap between them that neither being had been fully aware of, was filled. It felt like the sea meeting the sand. Like the sky meeting the earth. Like a tree's roots burying into soft fertile dirt after years in the desert. It felt like everything Skaars had ever imagined. It felt like coming home. 

Sam watched as a literal spark lit in the Seraph’s eyes, they went from a fairly common deep brown color to the color of embers, ready to catch fire to anything that came close enough. Sam was sure he could feel that fire light within himself. 

Skaars’ wings slowly spread and the little world they had made for themselves spread with them. It filled every inch of space around them and Skaars knew that if anyone was there they would have felt it deep within them, activating feelings that God had forgotten he gave the humans so long ago.

Sam hadn’t been sure if Skaars’ wings were actually bigger before, the difference had been negligible at best, but now it was impossible not to notice the way they had grown. Before this moment they had reached maybe twelve feet at full extension. Now they reached more than twice that, the fire burning hotter and brighter than ever. It filled the room with intense heat and almost blinding light. Sam expected to be afraid, as he always was in the presence of fire, but instead he was awed and so filled with ~~_love_ ~~joy. Skaars would never hurt him. He couldn’t even if he wanted to. 

Skaars was the one to crash their lips together, unable to force down the magnetic pull he felt towards Sam at this moment ~~ _at_ _every moment that pull would never fade never end not now that their bond was sealed._~~

There was a brief battle for dominance that they both knew the Seraph could have easily won if he had wanted to, but Skaars smiled against Sam’s lips and allowed his hunter to take control, curious how he would choose to lead this. 

Sam kissed with all the desperation Skaars felt. Their tongues danced and their teeth clacked together as they each poured every feeling they’d ever had into one another. Sam’s fingers found their way up under Skaars’ shirt, actually one of Sam’s shirts they had modified to accommodate wings, and dug into his ribs. Skaars groaned and brought his own hands up to tangle in Sam’s hair, pulling hard when the hunter bit his lip. With that, Sam used his position to yank Skaars off the counter, forcing Skaars to wrap his legs around the larger man to keep them connected. Their lips never separated while Sam walked them to the nearest bare wall and slammed the Seraph into it. Skaars’ wings flared out behind him, hitting the wall with a sound like thunder cracking. He expected it to hurt, but even though he could feel every bit of force Sam put into the move, there was no pain ~~_it would probably be a very long time before he would feel pain again._ ~~

Finally Sam pulled his mouth from Skaars’ to attack his partner’s neck, littering it with kisses. Skaars’ gave a rumbling growl, holding onto Sam’s hair even tighter and practically thrashing as Sam bit at his throat. His rock hard cock kept brushing against Sam’s abs, sending little jolts of pleasure up his spine, but not nearly enough to get him off, even with Sam’s own prowess pressing up against his ass. “Sam,” Skaars snarled, pulling Sam back to look deep into the hunter’s eyes. “I need you. Now.”  
Sam shivered, despite the sweat that was already pouring off of him. “D-do you want to go to my room?” He wasn’t really sure if he would be able to make it there, but he felt like it was worth asking.

An almost sadistic smile crept onto Skaars’ face. “That won’t be necessary.” He purred. Sam was still staring into the Seraph’s eyes when the spark he had seen before turned into a full on inferno, his eyes radiating heat just like his wings. At the same moment Skaars’ clothes disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sam was unable to keep his eyes from taking in every inch of Skaars’ body. He was shocked he wasn’t drooling at this point. 

“I didn’t know you could do that,” Sam murmured.

“Neither did I,” Skaars replied, even though Sam had stopped listening in favor of running the backs of his fingers up and down Skaars’ cock. Skaars whined and beat his wings, nearly pushing the pair of them away from the wall with the force of it. It had been so long since he’d had someone else's bare hands on his cock. With him and Crowley he’d always been too desperate to even get his dick out of his pants. He had to stifle a moan at the thought. He couldn’t wait to show Crowley all of his new tricks. 

With all these thoughts rushing past his consciousness, Skaars didn’t notice that Sam’s hand had sunk lower until there was a finger buried in his ass up to the second knuckle. With no lube. It didn’t hurt, but still it sent Skaars bucking into Sam’s grip with a wail. 

Sam’s eyes widened. He didn’t really know what he had been expecting, but it wasnt that! “Too much?” He asked, preparing to pull back.

Skaars shook his head where it was tilted back against the wall. “No,” He panted, still staring up at the ceiling. “Just more than I expected. Here,” Before he even registered what he was doing he grabbed Sam’s free hand and led it to where his wings met his back. “Push down there,” He said once he’d gotten Sam’s hand in the right place. Sam tentatively did as he was told. Skaars moaned shakily as slick poured from a gland at the base of his wings and over Sam’s fingers. Sam pulled his fingers back and stared down at the oily liquid that covered his hand, Skaars waited patiently for him to process this new information and just fuck him already, but instead was taken aback when Sam brought his fingers to his lips and began to lick off the slick. Skaars watched in awe as the hunter licked every bit off of his fingers before reaching back around for more. Once he was recoated, he started to lick it off again, before Skaars grabbed his wrist to stop him. “I can’t keep watching you do that,” He gasped, “I’ll cum before we even get to the good stuff.” Skaars smiled shyly, glancing down at his cock. Sam looked as well and saw that it was dripping precum like a faucet and had turned nearly purple from lack of contact. 

Sam grinned back at his Seraph, happy to oblige. He trailed his fingers down Skaars’ chest, leaving a trail of shiny Seraph slick, purposefully ignoring his partner’s aching length and instead pushing two fingers inside him. It was no surprise to Sam that Skaars was just as hot inside as he was out, in fact if he hadn’t become so accustomed to the heat at this point it may have actually burned. 

Skaars bit his lips, just barely stifling a whimper. It was just so obscene. The squelching noises Sam’s finger made as they worked in and out of his hole, the fact that he was pushed up against the kitchen wall, completely naked, and Sam hadn’t even taken his shirt off yet! Fuck, he was so hard. 

Sam worked quickly to open up his Seraph, trying not to become distracted by Skaars’ impatient moans and his fingers digging into Sam’s shoulder blades. He had just added a third finger when Skaars snarled loudly and wrapped his wings around both of them, somehow forcing Sam’s eyes to his without touching his face, or head at all. “If you don’t fuck me right now,” He growled, “I’ll be the one doing the fucking from now on. Understand?”

Sam nodded vigorously, unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants to free his cock. He coated his dick with the remainder of the slick that was on his hand and lined himself up, slowly sinking inside of Skaars. Sam knew he was pretty massive, just under nine inches, and had long ago become accustomed to taking it very, very slowly with his partners. He shouldn’t have been surprised that Skaars wouldn’t be having any of that.

“C’mon, Sam, is that all you got?” Skaars purred, leaning in to run his sharpened canines along the shell of Sam’s ear.

Sam was now fully seated inside Skaars, not at all in control of the way he kept trying to grind himself impossibly deeper. He buried his face in the crook of the Seraph’s neck, breathing hard. “I don’t want to hurt you.” He breathed.

Skaars chuckled under his breath and carded his fingers through Sam’s hair. “Oh Sammy. You don’t have to worry about hurting me,” He pulled Sam’s silky locks hard, yanking a choked moan from the larger hunter. “You’re fucking a Seraph. There is nothing you can do to hurt me.” ~~_there’s nothing anyone can do to hurt me._ ~~

_Alright,_ Sam thought, something primal and competitive waking up inside him. _He asked for it._ He pulled out slowly, allowing Skaars to feel every single inch of him as it slid from his already strained hole. He could practically feel Skaars eye roll and smirked to himself. _Just wait, little Seraph._ Sam waited until he could feel Skaars’ wings begin to flutter impatiently. Then he slammed back in with all his strength. 

If Sam thought he had heard Skaars wail before, it was nothing compared to the sounds that poured out of him now. He was practically screaming as Sam pounded him into the wall. Skaars could feel the muscles in Sam’s back rippling from the force of his fucking and he shrieked louder. It just felt so unbelievably good, every nerve in his body was lighting up as Sam abused his prostate, hitting it just right with every thrust. His cock was sandwiched between the two of them, the flexing of both of their muscles was plenty to get Skaars off. 

“Sam! Sam! Sam!” Some part of Skaars deep inside wished he had something just a little more dignified to say as opposed to begging for something he was already getting, but every other part of him firmly told it to shut up and just enjoy the ride. He could barely even breath ~~_he didn’t need to, not anymore_ ~~. Every time he tried to take in air, it was immediately fucked out by Sam’s massive cock. “Why are you even that big?” Skaars sputtered out, not really aware of the words pouring out of his mouth. “No one needs to be that f-fu-uh! fucking big!” 

Sam laughed, equally as breathless as Skaars. “That’s what you're thinking about right now? How big my dick is?” 

“It’s really-fuck!- it’s really stupidly big, Sam,” He whimpered out past his desperate moans. Hot, molten pleasure started to build in his gut. “Fuckshitfuckfuckfuck,” Skaars panted. “I’m going to fucking come, Sam. C-can I come? P-please?” Tears started to spill down his cheeks. He didn’t know why he was crying or why he was asking Sam if he could finish. Something seemed to have snapped inside him. _It was broken by that stupid monster cock inside me_ , that weird cynical part of him grumbled. 

“Yeah baby. I want you to cum around my dick, I want to feel you coming while I fill you up.” Sam growled back, also completely unsure as to where all this filth was coming from. He moved his hands up to Skaars’ wings, gripping the warm, soft feathers tightly, desperately needing something to ground him as his own orgasm bubbled up inside him. 

Just as Sam had ordered Skaars was the first to come, hot jizz shooting up between them, covering both of their chests in sticky white liquid. Skaars tensed up, his whole body spasming with the force of his orgasm. Sam groaned as Skaars body became too tight to thrust into, instead he just took in the way the Seraph’s hole milked his completion out of him. He spilled every drop of cum he had into his partner, moaning obscenely and thanking God that Cas had convinced everyone to leave for a few days. 

It felt like it took hours for the conjoined couple to drift back down to Earth, but finally they did, slowly becoming aware of the slick, sweat and cum cooling to a cold, sticky mess on their chests and stomachs. Sam grimaced and started to pull out of Skaars, pulling a whimper from the Seraph. “It’s alright,” He whispered, “we just gotta go get cleaned up, ok?” Skaars whined again, but didn’t make a move to stop the hunter as he shifted Skaars in his arms to carry him down towards the nearest bathtub, which just so happened to be Dean and Cas’s room. _Whatever,_ he thought, knowing that there was no chance they would make it back to his room with how hard his legs were already shaking. He had just held up two people (well one person and one Seraph with massive wings) throughout an intense fuck session for god’s sake.

Skaars was quite content to let Sam carry him into the bathroom. He knew it would have probably been nicer to help out Sam, seeing as he didn’t feel tired in the slightest, but the thought of extracting himself from these huge, warm, muscular arms was quite upsetting. Instead he just did the best he could to keep his wings out of the way as Sam kicked at the bathtub controls until hot water began to fill up their new haven.

After the water had reached about halfway up the sides, Sam plopped his Seraph into the bathtub before clambering in after him. It took quite a bit of finagling for them to find a way to sit where Sam wasn’t getting a mouthful of fiery feathers (a sensation he didn’t even begin to know how to explain) and Skaars could keep his wings from being completely soaked. 

“I thought your wings weren’t affected by water?” Sam asked from his position behind Skaars, his chest pressed against the Seraphs back between his wings. 

“It doesn’t hurt them at all, but they do actually retain water, so if they get too wet it’ll take hours for them to dry and there’s a good chance I won’t be able to fly until they are.” Skaars answered, looking completely unconcerned, instead focusing on tracing Sam’s veins with the tip of his wing. 

Sam “hmm’ed” now also distracted by the task of washing flour out of the Seraphs hair. “Do you ever need to wash them?”

Skaars shook his head, his eyes drifting shut to enjoy the feeling of Sam’s fingers in his hair. “They don’t really get greasy or anything, but they’ll probably need a good grooming after all this. You really tangled ‘em up at the end there.” Skaars trailed off, a new pang hitting his chest. The last person, the only other person, to have touched his wings like Sam did, had been Crowley. He pushed himself back a bit, burying himself deeper into Sam’s arms. 

“Everything ok?” The hunter asked, noticing the way Skaars had shrunk in on himself. 

“I miss Crowley,” Skaars mumbled. 

Sam leaned forward, resting his head on the other’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around Skaars’ waist, holding him tightly. “You’ve never mentioned missing him before,” Sam said carefully. 

“It’s not that you're not enough,” The Seraph said, as though he had plucked the thought straight from Sam’s mind. “I just never felt comfortable enough to say anything about it before. I know you guys don’t really like Crowley, but I’ve really hated being away from him.” Sam wanted to argue, but he knew he had no place to. Him, Cas and Dean alike had never really trusted Crowley, not even after they had met Skaars. He was a demon after all, they didn’t know _how_ to trust him. “He was the first one to ever really care about me, you know? At least that I remember.” Skaars’ wings fluttered anxiously. “Sometimes I’m afraid he won’t anymore,”

“Won’t care about you?”  
Skaars nodded, leaning his head against Sam’s. “I wish all three of us could be together.” Skaars whispered it, as though saying it out loud would shatter the very fabric of the world around them. 

Sam didn’t say anything for a long time, finally pressing a kiss to the Seraph's shoulder. “Let’s go lay down,” 

It took another few minutes to detangle from one another, dry off and finally meander their way back to Sam’s room. It wasn’t even a question of whether or not they would sleep in the same bed. “Hey,” Skaars said accusingly, while Sam tossed his dirty clothes into the corner of the room. “Why do you get a queen bed and I only get a twin?” 

Sam smiled and took Skaars’ hand, pulling him towards the bed. “You haven’t worked here long enough yet,” 

Skaars couldn’t help smiling back, despite how much he missed Crowley. He allowed himself to be pulled into bed beside Sam. “Damn wings,” He grumbled, while the two of them struggled to get comfortable. Skaars had never fit particularly well in bed’s anyways, but the new size of his wings made the situation a whole new kind of difficult. 

Once they were finally situated Sam whispered to Skaars, “Do you even need to sleep anymore with the whole bond thing?”

“Definitely not,” Skaars responded quietly. “But I have a feeling I can if I want to,” He paused for a long moment to check if that was the case and sure enough his eyes began to become heavy. Skaars had meant to answer Sam’s question, but it seems that Seraph sleep magic acts much more quickly than he had expected. It wasn’t until Skaars was slipping under the blanket of sleep that he realized they had never actually gotten breakfast and that it wasn’t even noon yet. Unfortunately he didn’t have time to worry about it, seeing as he was already asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case anyone is wondering, yes it is intentional that "Seraph" is only capitalized after Sam and Skaars seal their bond.


	11. Love and "Something"

_ Apparently fully bonded Seraphim don’t wake up like the rest of the world,  _ Skaars thought in the exact same instance as he had awoken, sleep and any of its normal after-effects fading as though they had never really existed in the first place. This wasn’t entirely surprising now that Skaars really thought about it. He was certain that sleep, probably eating and drinking as well, were no longer necessary for him, instead it had simply become something that would make his bonded, Sam, more comfortable. He smiled to himself, spreading his wings and stretching in the empty bed. Skaars had been aware of Sam leaving an hour or so prior, he had considered rousing himself to follow, but he also knew that if Sam had wanted him to come along he would have said something, so instead Skaars continued to sleep. 

Despite being alone, Skaars didn’t quite  _ feel _ alone. There was something. He didn’t know what it was or where it was coming from, but it was... something. He opened his eyes and frowned. He was frustrated that he couldn’t find a word for what he felt in the space around him other than “something”. It was merely the absence of nothing, but there was never truly nothing in a space, so calling a feeling simply the absence of nothing, was pretty unhelpful. All he knew was that he had never felt a “something” like this before. Or had he? Like the plot of a long forgotten, or not so forgotten as it seems, book, Skaars could almost recall where he had felt this “something” before, but it felt as though every time he got close, something, perhaps  _ the _ “something”, would take his hand and delicately lead him away from the truth. Perhaps so delicately that he wouldn't have noticed if he hadn’t been looking for it.

Skaars was just about to get up and start searching the room for an explanation when the door opened. Immediately the feeling was gone, completely and utterly replaced by shock, joy, love and a completely new emotion that he had no words for. A cocktail of servitude, loyalty, pride and subservience. It felt fucking incredible.

“Crowley!” Skaars cried, flaring his wings and leaping out of bed and into the King’s arms. 

“Well, well, well! It seems Moose was right! You really did miss me,” Crowley observed, his arms wrapped tightly around the Seraph. “It also seems he got to undress you. Now even  _ I _ haven’t done that yet.” Crowley trailed his fingers lightly down Skaars’ bare back, sending a shiver up Skaars’ spine. 

Skaars gave Crowley one final squeeze before pulling back to look up at his King  _ his master _ . He took in a deep breath of Crowley’s scent and practically moaned. How had he forgotten that scent so quickly? Something deep and instinctual (not entirely unlike what he had felt upon first meeting Cas, but so much better, so much more fulfilling) lit inside him. He needed to show his master how sorry he was for leaving him. 

“I did miss you, sir,” Skaars purred, his voice dropping an octave and taking a step forward to press his naked body up against Crowley’s clothed one. His wings were spread wide, almost as though he were trying to show off as much of himself as possible to the demon, show his King what belonged to him. Crowley looked up at them with a coy smile, though curiosity swam in his eyes, no doubt he wanted to know more about their increased size, but he stayed quiet. “I missed you so, so much,” Skaars punctuated each word with a roll of his hips.

Crowley happily took the invitation, sliding his arms around Skaars’ waist and pulling him impossibly closer. “What’s gotten into you?” He murmured, leaning forward to kiss the hickies Sam had left on him earlier that day.  _ Wow, _ Skaars though, _ it hasn’t even been a day yet. Clearly... _

...It’s different,” Skaars gasped, “Can’t you feel how it’s different?” He laid a hand on Crowley’s chest and found himself weak at the knees from the feeling of connection between them. Crowley’s eyes fluttered shut momentarily.  _ He feels it too _ , Skaars was nearly tearing up at the thought.

Something told him that this is what it might have felt like being a Guard of God. Like nothing in the world mattered except staying close to and protecting his master at all costs  ~~_ except that’s not all that mattered was it if it had been all that mattered none of this would be happening _ ~~ . Skaars had been loyal to Crowley before, but it was nothing like this. It was like a second bond, completely different in nature; one was purely for fuel, while the other was purely for protection  ~~_ love was never meant to be a part of either _ ~~ , but each had an irrefutable connection, something that would hold them together through anything. Skaars would have died for Crowley before, but now he was willing to tear the whole world to pieces for his King. 

Skaars briefly considered if this was the “something” he had felt when he had woken up, but quickly dismissed it. The sensations were actually oddly similar, but clearly of different worlds  ~~_ different times different beings different in every way that matters. _ ~~

Before Crowley could respond to Skaars, Sam came up behind them, his mouth immediately falling slack and the two glasses of water nearly slipping out of his hands, at the sight of his naked Seraph all but hanging off of the King of Hell. “Er, am I interrupting?” He managed to stumble out while also trying, and failing, to keep his eyes from roaming over every inch of the scene. 

Skaars’ bond with Sam instantly lurched to the surface at the sight of his hunter, while at the same time an urge to push Crowley behind him and snarl at the intruder rose beside it  ~~_ see that was the problem all along there was never a way to choose was there that’s why you failed that’s why- _ ~~

Apparently the internal war he was experiencing was written all over his face, because Sam actually took a step back, looking concerned before Skaars managed to give him a tight lipped smile. Sam hesitated, but after a moment his shoulders had mostly relaxed, at least he no longer looked like he was bracing for an attack.

It was Crowley, because of course it was Crowley, who eventually broke the tense silence. “Not at all, Moose. I was just getting to telling Skaars how you invited me over.”

“What?” Skaars squeaked, any lasting effects of his aggression fading.

Sam managed to look both adorably shy and painfully awkward at the same time. “You said that you missed him, so I thought I might give you two a chance to see each other,” Sam’s eyes widened a little, like he remembered that giving Skaars and Crowley a chance to see each other had been the whole point of this, “I’ll leave you to it then.” 

“Sam, wait!” Skaars cried, before Sam could do any more than turn around. Skaars gently wormed his way out of Crowley’s arms and walked over to Sam, it felt as though his bare feet barely touched the ground as he all but glided over to his hunter. He laid the tip of one wing on the man’s shoulder, guiding Sam back around to face him. With Sam’s height it was easy for Skaars to bring Sam’s eyes to his from where they had been previously trained to the floor. Skaars reached for Sam’s hand, the glasses of water disappearing in a puff of smoke.

“You know if you keep doing that, we’re going to run out of all of our stuff,” Sam attempted to joke.

Skaars ignored him, taking Sam’s hand and gripping it tight, feeling their bond keen at the contact, if Skaars hadn’t already been rock hard from his encounter with Crowley he would have been now. “Stay with us?” He whispered.

Sam’s expression was pained to say the least. It was so clear he wanted to join, but… Sam looked over Skaars’ wings, that was the only thing that could have really blocked his view, and met Crowley’s eyes. The demon shrugged. “Hey, more the merrier I always say,” Despite his sarcasm, there was sincerity in Crowley’s expression that felt distantly familiar to Sam, like he had once seen it through another set of eyes. 

Finally Sam looked back down and met the kind, burning gaze of his Seraph. He nodded, allowing Skaars to pull him in the direction of Crowley and his own bedroom. Sam appreciated that Skaars had chosen to walk backwards, so they wouldn't have to break eye contact.

Every step closer to Crowley, and what Sam was now sure was going to turn into a threesome, filled the hunter with another jolt of confidence, manifesting itself in a lustful smile. It was impossible to keep from admiring the Seraph’s body especially considering that Sam had been far too distracted to take everything in earlier. Skaars’ cock pointed straight out from his body and was flushed deep red, almost purple in places. He wasn’t nearly as big as Sam, but was still admirable. His skin was pale and smooth, almost flawless save for the scars that littered his flesh. It surprised Sam to learn that Skaars’ had far fewer scars than he would have expected, only one obvious one, a jagged, but long since healed, divot in his chest, just above where his heart would be. 

Skaars noticed the attention that Sam was paying to the wound and tried to resist the urge to cover it even as he guided Sam. He didn’t understand the scar himself, he wasn’t ready to try to explain to Sam or Crowley, or himself for that matter, that he had always seen it as a stomach wound until the day prior. 

The bonded pair’s movement stopped when Skaars felt his back bump into Crowley’s chest. The demon didn’t waste a second, instantly bringing his hands up to wrap about the winged man’s torso. Skaars glanced up at Sam before slowly guiding the hunter’s hand to Crowley’s shoulder. Sam got the message and put his other hand on Crowley’s other shoulder, successfully caging Skaars in between both of their bodies. Skaars’ wings poked out between their arms at awkward angles, but he decided not to care.

Sam started to lean in to kiss his Seraph and was a bit surprised to be blocked by two of Crowley’s fingers, which had somehow found their way into Skaars’ mouth. He quirked an eyebrow at the demon, who grinned back. “Our little slut loves to have his mouth filled, don’t you handsome?” 

When Sam turned his attention back towards Skaars’, he was more than a little turned on to see that Skaars was sucking on the intruding digits with gusto, drool dripping down his chin and his eyes wide and needy. 

“Have you ever had his mouth before?” Crowley asked nonchalantly. Well, as nonchalantly as one could be with his fingers stuffed down someone’s throat and the other hand drifting down to stroke someone’s cock. Sam flinched and gave a surprised moan when that cock ended up being his. He was shocked at how hard he was from so little contact and even more shocked to find how good Crowley’s hand felt on his aching length. His head drooped back and his eyes fluttered shut. This demon had no right to be as talented as he was. “So… have you, Moose?”

Oh right! There had been a question. Sam shook his head, without opening his eyes.

“What a shame. You see our boy here has a  _ very  _ talented mouth,” To prove his statement, the King slipped a third finger into Skaars’ mouth, to which the Seraph moaned enthusiastically. 

“You should try his ass,” Sam blurted, the hand on his cock reducing his filter to smithereens. 

“Mmmm,” Crowley purred, giving Sam’s dick a firm squeeze as a reward, “I would love to.”

Skaars whined a little, trying to push back to feel his King’s erection against his ass. Crowley gave Skaars’ ear a firm bite, and even without the normal sting of pain, the Seraph felt quite scolded. “Hush now, handsome. The grown ups are trying to figure out what to do with you.” Sam chuckled quietly, and much more sadisticly than Skaars would have expected from the “gentle” hunter. 

Sam leaned forward, whispering fervently in Crowley’s ear. Skaars easily could have heard what they were saying, but instead he tried to ignore it, only catching a few words here and there. As odd as it was, he had started leaking precum just from watching Sam and Crowley talk about him and not include him at all, like he was just a toy for their pleasure. It could have been hurtful if he wasn’t aware of how deeply they loved him  ~~_ how deeply they  _ **_have to_ ** _ love you _ ~~ ~~.~~ So as much as he wanted to know what they were planning, he decided the surprise would be well worth it. 

“Oh, Moose,” Crowley groaned, Skaars wished his cock wouldn’t twitch so hard at the sound. “That is an absolutely brilliant idea, Allow me to make it possible.” There was an echoing snap and the sensation of the world slipping out from beneath their feet and Skaars blinked his eyes open to find himself stretched out on Sam’s bed.

“It really wouldn’t have been that hard to walk… or undress ourselves,” Sam said, from where he was kneeling in front of Skaars. The Seraph’s sight was completely taken up by Sam’s massive cock bobbing in front of his face, so close that he could both see and smell the precum that was beginning to bead up on the tip of it. Skaars was lying so that his ass was up in the air and his chest was pressed against the soft bed sheets, Sam had to spread his knees wide so that his dick was right in front of Skaars’ mouth.

“Well,” Crowley said from behind Skaars. Skaars’ shrieked in shock when he felt a hot, wet tongue trail up his crack. “I’ve always been one for the dramatic.” Skaars continued to writhe and groan uncontrollably under the minstations of the demon’s tongue. He had never had his ass eaten before and was amazed at how soft, yet penetrating someone’s tongue could feel on his hole. Saliva was already dripping down to his balls and the underside of his dick. It was all so wet and filthy and both felt like so much and not nearly enough at the same time.

Skaars was hiccuping out moans and sobs, when Sam’s hand landed gently on his cheek, guiding his face up so he could meet the hunter’s eyes. “Need a distraction?” Sam asked, using the other hand to tenitavely guide his dick to Skaars’ mouth. Sam was grinning sheepishly, like he was embarrassed to be asking, but Skaars couldn’t be any happier. He lunged forward, choking himself on Sam’s dick, almost gagging, but managing to pull back just enough to avoid it. Sam gasped, the hand that had been stroking the side of Skaars’ face flying up to grip the Seraph’s hair. Within seconds the hunter had taken control and was pumping himself in and out Skaars’ mouth while Crowley continued his assault on Skaars’ ass.

“Damnit, Crowley,” Sam panted after a few minutes of quiet beside the wet squelches and moans, “You weren’t lying about his mouth.” Skaars tried to smile, but only succeeded in adding to the river of drool that dripped down his chin.

Crowley pulled back to answer, making Skaars whine impatiently, he had actually gotten close to coming! “You think I would lie about that?” Crowley snarked, while he rubbed his fingers roughly around Skaars’ hole. “Hmm…”

“What?”

When Crowley spoke Skaars could hear the frown in his voice. “I don’t think spit’s going to be enough,” then to Skaars, “you’re just so fucking tight baby.”  _ Even after Sam fucked me earlier,  _ Skaars thought proudly.  _ Oh! _ The thought hit him like lightning.

Skaars pulled off Sam’s cock, breathing hard, his voice ripped raw. “Show him, Sam! Show him- show him what my wings can do!”

Sam grinned. “Will do. You just go back to what you were doing.” Skaars obediently gagged himself on Sam again.

There was some brief discussion above him that he didn’t bother listening to, instead just focusing on Sam’s length down his throat and the taste of his sweat and precum, cause damn! If Skaars had thought he’d loved the taste of Sam’s mouth, the man’s cock was like a drug. He felt the gland at the base of his wing relax and groaned, his eyes rolling back in his head. 

Unlike Sam, Crowley didn’t bother fingering Skaars, apparently he wasn’t  _ that _ tight, instead the demon just lined up his, now slick covered, fat cock head and began to slide inside. Skaars’ fists clenched in the sheets, trying not to accidently bite Sam’s dick off while he was being split in two. Crowley wasn’t quite as long as Sam, but he was damn close and a bit thicker than the hunter. A few tears slipped down the Seraph’s cheeks, but Sam was there to wipe them away, giving his bonded a loving stare. “You’re doing so well, handsome,” Sam whispered, glancing over the Seraph’s head and wings, “He’s almost all the way in, you’re almost there.” Skaars was panting and overwhelmed. Overwhelmed with love, with pleasure, with his lovers. He was too distracted to do any more than just hold Sam’s erection in his mouth and suck it gently for comfort. 

Finally, after what felt like years, Crowley bottomed out in the Seraph, moaning loudly. “Fuck you feel so good, darling. Do you need a minute before I-” Skaars didn’t allow the demon to finish, he was already nodding enthusiastically. He could _ not _ wait anymore. “That’s what I thought.” 

The King started to fuck into Skaars, just like Sam had a few hours earlier, pulling out slowly before practically breaking Skaars’ back with his thrust back in. Crowley didn’t fuck quite as hard as Sam did, but he made up for it in speed. The friction on Skaars’ prostate had his dick twitching under him, nearly constantly. 

Skaars’ was being jolted forwards and back between his two lovers. On the forward thrust he could gag on Sam’s cock, tears streaming down his face, and on the back thrust he would be impaled on Crowley’s long, hard rod. It was hard to moan a lot with so much cock in his mouth, but he was sure trying.

It was most likely the vibration of Skaars’ pleasure that did Sam in. “Shit, I’m going to come,” Sam all but yelled out. Skaars could feel the texture of Sam’s length changing, telling him it was true. When the hot jizz began pouring down Skaars’ throat, the Seraph was ready, taking it all down in long steady gulps until Sam pulled out and allowed the last few spurts to coat Skaars’ lips. Skaars looked up at Sam and smiled weakly through the pleasure that was sparking through his entire body. “You look so fucking hot right now,” Sam said in pure wonder.

Crowley reached forward, grabbing Skaars’ hair and pulling him up so his back and wings were pressed against the demon’s bare chest.  _ Fuck, when did he take his clothes off! _ Skaars arched into the contact between them, enjoying every inch of Crowley’s raw flesh on his. His King buried his fingers in Skaars’ wings, his fingernails scraping the sensitive skin. Skaars couldn't stop the sound that poured out of his mouth. It was desperate and needy  ~~_ and fucking pathetic _ ~~ but he couldn’t bring himself to care  ~~_ you should _ ~~ ~~.~~

When Sam’s hand wrapped around his hard cock it was a complete shock. The hunter’s hand was cold against his hard flesh, but instead of calming him or turning him off, it had him instantly shooting off, his ejactulate nearly reaching the head of the bed with its force. Crowley gave a muffled moan, burying his face in the Seraph’s shoulder to ride out his own orgasm. Skaars could feel Crowley’s cum hit his prostate and his dick gave a weak little spurt of jizz in response before falling still.

The silence that followed was like a fourth presence in the room, but one of pure bliss, love and relaxation. Skaars’ entire body was like rubber, relaxed and shaky, but he felt strong, stronger than he had ever felt  ~~_ stronger than you can ever  _ **_remember_ ** _ feeling _ ~~ ~~.~~

Skaars was aware of Crowley snapping to clean them all up and turn off the light before guiding both Skaars, nearly hypnotized with love and pleasure, and Sam, just plain sleepy, under the covers to rest. It wasn’t until Sam’s quiet, steady breathing was the only sound in the room that he spoke. 

“That was amazing,” Skaars whispered from his place in between Sam and Crowley, one hand finding its way up into Sam’s hair to play with while the hunter slept.

Crowley was spooning Skaars, his soft dick resting against Skaars’ ass and his chest hair tickling Skaars’ spine. “Sure was, gorgeous,” Skaars tried to hide his smile and blush, feeling oddly embarrassed despite the fact that this man had just fucked him senseless.

“Hey,” Skaars said, an idea popping into his head so suddenly he was sure it should have made a sound. “Do you know how to braid hair?”

The demon huffed a laugh. “I think I remember from my time as a human.” Crowley laid his hands over Skaars’, guiding the Seraph’s fingers in the action of braiding until Skaars could do it on his own. “I actually had long hair for a while when I was human.”

Skaars had to muffle his giggles in the pillow to keep from waking Sam. “Really!? I don’t think I can picture that.” 

Crowley chuckled too. “I also wore kilts.”

This time Skaars’ laughing shook the bed hard enough that Sam shifted in his sleep, causing both Skaars’ and Crowley to freeze until the hunter relaxed again.

_ I’m so fucking happy. Happier than I’ve ever been _ . Skaars was about to voice the thought when suddenly-

Skaars went tense. “Something” was back.

Crowley must have sensed the change in the Seraph. “You alright?”

The bodyguard just barely managed to swallow the growl rising in his throat. “Yeah,” He answered, despite how unconvincing it sounded. He couldn’t explain why, but he didn’t want anyone to know about this “something” just yet, he felt oddly ashamed about it and didn’t want to have to try to explain it to anyone until he could explain it to himself. “I’m just getting tired… Is it possible for demons to sleep?”

“We can if we want to. Do you want me to sleep with you and Sam?” Crowley asked. He didn’t seem to have any idea Skaars was lying to him. Why would he? Skaars should have no reason to lie to him, so why did it feel so important to lie now?

“That would be nice,” Skaars said, with a tight smile. The demon nodded, shifting to get more comfortable. Skaars allowed himself to dip into what he was starting to call a “Seraph’s Sleep” and stayed in that state until he could hear the soft breathing of his King. 

As soon as he was sure Crowley was truly asleep, his eyes flew open and studied the room with the light of his wings. It was completely empty save for himself, Crowley and Sam, but still there was that “something”. He started to growl, but found it caught in his throat. When he tried again the same thing happened. 

Unsettled by the inability to snarl, he settled back into the warm bed, this time on his stomach. It was harder to cuddle his lovers in this position, but it gave him the opportunity to spread his wings to cover them both in twin shields of flame.  _ I don’t know who, or what you are  _ Skaars thought, somehow certain that this “something” was listening, _ but I don’t care. If I think anyone will try to hurt Sam or Crowley… _ His thoughts trailed off. He didn’t know exactly what he would do if something tried to hurt them, he knew it involved fire and death, possibly something much, much more than death, but nothing more specific than that. Skaars tried to convey that threat to the “something”.

Whether or not the “something” understood what Skaars had been trying to convey was unclear, but it stayed regardless, it’s presence was infuriatingly... present. Skaars knew that was a lame description, but it was the best he could come up with. It simply felt like there was nothing he could do about it being there. This “something” would be there whether he was there or not, whether the entire world was there or not. It was here simply because it wanted to be and there was nothing in this world that could make it leave if it didn’t want to.

Needless to say Skaars didn’t sleep. He stayed awake, his muscles tense and ready to spring at the first sign of trouble. Skaars decided that if this “something” was so determined to be here, he would be equally determined to keep it at bay. He would fight and die a million times over before he allowed something to happen to Sam and Crowley. But at the same time, he was terrified that he couldn’t protect them no matter how badly we wanted to. Something old and forgotten was whispering that this “something” couldn’t be fought.

So as Skaars lay awake in the almost darkness, protecting the two beings he loved more than anything, fear filled tears rolled down his cheeks and dampened the pillow beneath him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to Come

**Author's Note:**

> More to come


End file.
